Angels and Demons: The Great War
by ShadowSlayer2013
Summary: Thousands of years ago, before there was people, before there was empires, before there was time, there was a magnificent battle between light and darkness. This was the battle of the Angels and the Demons. Millenia has passed and now a new war starts. Who will be the winner this time? DEMONIX WON CONTEST! Rated T for cursing, blood, violence, and just in case of anything else.
1. The Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! But my OCs.**

* * *

A girl walked into a dark throne room. The figure sitting on the throne, cloaked in shadows, stared at her with yellow eyes from his obsidian throne. She avoided eye contact. When she was in a three-foot distance of the seat, she kneeled on the red velvet carpet.

"Father," she said quietly.

Her father moved around in the throne, trying to find a better place. "Mm-hmm."

The girl rolled her eyes. "My Lord," she said sarcastically.

"That's better."

"We have located them."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," grinned the girl wickedly, showing off her sharp white fangs, "You doubt me?"

"Of course not. Why would I doubt The Reaper?"

"Father, I told you not to call me that."

"I can call you whatever the hell I want! Now, where are they?"

"They're coming down from the Heavens. They are... Breeding. They have children, Lord."

"Angels and humans? That is odd..."

"Well, then the Devil mating with an elf isn't odd?"

Her father glared at her. The girl glared back.

"You have no right to talk back to the Devil!"

"Well, sorry... Anyway, do you want to engage in combat?"

"Of course. Those cowardly fools that call themselves angels are finally coming back to the battle field! The next war between Angel and Demon shall commence again! Sakura, destroy all of those who dare set foot on Earth soil. This time, Hell shall be victorious! Heaven shall fall!"

Sakura smirked, blood-red eyes glowing and shining with lust for bloodshed. "I will not fail, Lord."

The girl bowed and exited the throne room of the Devil. She entered her room, and readied for battle, shivering from excitement.

* * *

If you were religiously offended by this in any way, I truly am sorry. The idea just popped into my head and I couldn't get it out! So, I decided that I would get this out there as soon as possible. Now, for the OC form:

Name:

True Identity (Like how Sakura is the Grim Reaper, just don't make another Reaper):

Age (real age and appearance age):

Side (Demons or Angels):

Breed (Whatever kind of creature/angel or demon):

Personality:

Appearance:

Angel/Demon Outfit:

Normal Outfit:

Battle Outfit:

Weapons:

Powers/Abilities:

Spells/Moves (There may only be six):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Friends:

Enemies:

Crush (Optional):

Flaws/Fears:

History:

Anything Else I Need To Know:

* * *

Well, there's only 16 OCs allowed to be submitted. Eight Angels, eight Demons. Here's a list of who's in so far:

(Name/True Identity/Breed/Author)

Sakura Satan/The Grim Reaper/Demon-Elf Hybrid/ShadowSlayer2013 (me!)

Kasumi Deep/The Naiad Sorceress/Naiad-Demon Hybrid/ShadowSlayer2013 (me!)

Iron Ash/The Steel Dragon/Steel Dragon-Demon Hybrid/ShadowSlayer2013 (me!)

Blaze Markaru/Keeper of Fire/Pheonix-Demon Hybrid/RedPheonix10123780

Diamante Inazume/Choris Agapi/Demon-Succubus Hybrid/Chained Princess

Melanie/The Vampire/Vampire-Demon Hybrid/Ryugafangirl

Kiara Summers/The Fire Demon/Demon-Siren Hybrid/FlameSolaria99

Xorn Astor/Child of Destruction/Demon-Ice Dragon/Fallenbey

Spot saved for CygnusCrown Night

Alex Lux/The Bringer of Hope/Angel-Elf Hybrid/ShadowSlayer2013 (me!)

Miyako Matsabura/Child of Hydra/Poison-Iron Angel Hybrid/DragonFang2011

Frieda Love/Anarchy Angel Anael/Uprising Angel-Nymph of Eternal Life/CutieAngel999

Ninel Velasquez/Arcadia/Angel-Ice Nymph Hybrid/Grraceful Amaryllis

Bryony/The Assasin/Angel-Dragon Hybrid/TheAlmightyFireHawk

Geno Breaker/The Strumm Tyrann/Basilisk-Angel Hybrid/Star's Roaring Blaze

Alice Rain/Wishes Whispers/Water Fairy-Angel Hybrid/roserain1998

Hope Song/Tragoudi Elpidas/Archangel/Song of Hope

Sierra Crystals/The Water Angel/Angel-Water Nymph Hybrid/Angelfromheaven2012

I no more angels and two more demons.

Okay, now I changed the hybrid parts because some of you wanted pure species. Let me get this straight, whatever side you are on, that's half of your breed.

Now, let me get this straight, some of these are my OCs, so they do not take part in the sigh-ups. That means that I still need 16 more of now, I need seven more. There was one more thing I need to add... Oh! No one can post more than one OC or bribe me into letting me do more *glares at DemonicChickWithaSword because I know she would try*. So, no one author can post more than one OC. And by the way, Ryuga is a Prince of Demons and Gingka the Prince of Angels because I think it would be fun that way :p So to have a crush on those two guys, you have to be on the same side as they are. Guests are allowed to review, but not send OCs. Alright, I think that covers everything! BAIS! HERE COMES DA SLAYA!


	2. Discussions

** Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.**

**Ryuga: I think I will like this story!**

**me: Thank God! You're such a judger towards my stories! Yet, you're nicer to DragonFang2011.**

**Ryuga: That's because she's awesome!**

**me: But I am too!**

**Chris: Don't get ahead of yourself.**

**me: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN! *hits with random zebra lamp***

**Chris: xp**

**Kyoya: SHE KILLED HIM! DX**

**me: No I didn't. Watch... *revives Chris with GANDALF WIZARD POWERS!* I'm so wizard. Haha! Pun!**

**Everyone: *anime fell***

**King: She's only good for perverted jokes. *eats a strawberry***

**me: KING, STOP SUCKING ON THAT STRAWBERRY! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Everyone: *double anime fell***

**Chris: *pats King's shoulder* Sorry, bro. You walked into that one...**

**Ryuga: On with the story! **

* * *

Sakura walked into her friend's room where they planned to meet for a meeting. Sakura, also known as the Grim Reaper, has black messy hair that extends down to the middle of her back with shaggy bangs and a light red strand between her eyes. Her eyes are demon-like blood-red with thick eyelashes, and when stared into too long, you see your worst fears, memories, and nightmares. This has led to some mortals going insane. Her skin is as white as the screen you're staring at. If the screen has the white background. Her ears are pointed, a result of being half elf. Her right ear has clasps up the ridges two studs in the lobe. In her left ear, a dragon wraps around it with two studs in the lobe as well. She is clad in her battle armor, which consists of a black sleeveless turtle neck shirt, her forearms with silver gauntlets and black fingerless gloves, her lower half of her torso is adorned with a chain mail battle skirt that separates in the middle with a silver belt with two katanas strapped on, short biker shorts, and black combat boots with armor on the knees and around the ankles.

"So, are we ready? Iron?"

Iron, a steel dragon-demon spawn with steely gray-black eyes with heavy black eyeliner, choppy, messy black hair that extends to her colar bone, and slightly tan pale skin stepped forward. She was also battle ready. Her chest is covered with a steel breastplate. Her stomach is concealed by a tight black undershirt, her right forarm is clad in a silver gauntlet, while her left arm is clad in black cloth that ends in a fingerless glove. She wore a plated battle skirt that hung by a brown leather belt. Her legs were covered by black cloth that extends into her brown leather boots. Her metal dragon wings are folded behind her back.

"Yeah. This is stupid..."

"No it's not!" cried Kasumi, a naiad-demon sorceress. Kasumi has short, choppy, messy dark blue hair with strands framing her face and bangs pulled to the side. She has dark blue eyes and slightly pale peach skin. Like all demons or demon spawns, she has fangs, though not as long as Sakura's monstrous ones. She is wearing a dark blue gauntlets with gold swirling patterns and a fingerless glove on her right hand, leaving her left hand bear to clutch her gold trident. She has a dark blue sleeveless dress that fans out at the waist and splits in the middle and a golden breastplate around her upper torso. She also her mid-thigh short tights. Her greaves are dark blue guards with swirling gold designs and black one-inch heeled black boots. A golden headpiece sits on the top of her forehead and a necklace with a water drop. "We may finally win against the Angels! Do you not want that!"

Iron thought for a few seconds before smiling wickedly and saying, "A world covered in darkness? What demon wouldn't?"

"Hey, where's Melanie?" asked Sakura.

"Fang Face? No idea," muttered Iron.

"You're so mean!" Kasumi hit Iron on the head with her three-pronged trident. The steel dragon hybrid rubbed her head where the weapon collided with her skull. The two had a glaring contest. Iron was about to win when Kasumi poked her gray eyes. "Haha! I won!"

"Fish Breath..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"And let's keep it that way," said Sakura in an annoyed voice. "Now, I guess we will have to go over the battle plans without her."

"But it's no fun without Melanie!" whined Kasumi.

"It was never fun," muttered Iron.

"Watch it, Iron Butt, I've got fangs, remember?" asked a sudden voice. Iron whipped around and shrieked at the sight of a black bat with gray eyes behind her. The bat transformed into her original form, a girl with pale skin and really sharp fangs. One time, Iron checked... Yeah, she developed a fear of needles after that. Melanie is tall and slim with an hourglass figure like Sakura and Iron. Kasumi's got nothing. Mel has long grey hair tied into a ponytail at the back and emotionless eyes. Though, there was a playful sparkle from her triumphant fright on Iron. Melanie wears a black tube top and a pair of short jeans. Her shoulders, forearms, and shins are adorned in armor (A/N: Riga, you did say she has armor).

"Alright. The four Generals of the Underworld have come together. Kasumi, any ocean activity from the Angels?"

"None, sir! But there is an ice nymph out there."

"Keep an eye on her."

"Yes, sir!"

"Iron, any forest activity or mining for well, iron?"

"Nope. But there is an iron angel out there."

"She can pose a problem. You are our only iron demon."

"Steel Dragon, actually."

"Whatever. Mel, any night activity? Or have you been drinking blood?"

"Psh, no! I have been doing my job!"

"Mm-hmm. Lies," muttered Iron.

Melanie glared, but continued her report. "There hasn't been any nightime activity, sir."

"That's not good. They must be moving during the day. You may not be afraid of the sun, Mel, but you'll burn up. How do we get a demon in the sunlight?"

"Maybe Kiara can do it," optioned Kasumi, "She's a siren, so she's in the sun a lot."

"Amazing thinking, Sumi!" praised Sakura.

"Oh, it was nothing," said the naiad, embarrassed.

"We need to take down the weaker Angels. But who first?"

The four pondered on the idea.

"I think the strong ones we should worry about," said Melanie.

Iron smirked evilly. "Then I know who. Ladies, our first target shall be Miyako Matsabura! The Child of Hydra!"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

me: I hope you all liked it! Yay! Battle chapter next! Who will be the winner?

Miyako: I better be the winner *glare*

me: *hands picture of what she looked like as a Mary Sue I got from DragonFang2011*

Miyako: My eyes! They burn! DX *runs away*

me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ryuga: You are evil...

me: Yep! Thank you, Fang! I can't wait to write out the next chapter! Thanks for letting me use Miyako! And thanks, Riga, for letting me use Melanie! And FlameSolaria99 for Kiara! And all other authors who are letting me borrow their OCs! Sign-ups are still going on! I have two more spots left for Angles and four more spots left for Demons! If you want to send an OC, please send it in the first chapter! Thank you, everyone! *suddenly gets tacked to the wall by a knife* ... MIYAKO!

Miyako: Haha! Got you back, Slayer! Haha!

me: *glare*

Ryuga: *snicker*


	3. The First Fight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and idea for this story which is pretty damn amazing. I never expected this much traffic XD Thanks for the support guys! And I'm happy you like my writing style, DragonFang2011. I learned how to write from reading your stories. Not a lie. Ember of Despair was the first story I found on here.**

**Shadow: Yeah, and she wouldn't stop reading, too. That's how she fell slightly behind in sixth grade.**

**me: DON"T TELL ANYONE THAT! DX **

**Shadow: AAH! *gets whacked with the metal pole I stole from Kyoya***

**Kyoya: SHE GOT INTO MY HOUSE AGAIN?!**

**Ryuga: ... You just put your favorite OC in a coma...**

**me: I did?... OH MY GOD! SHADOW, ARE YOU DEAD!?**

**Ryuga: She's not gonna answer, idiot.**

**me: *glare* Watch it. I have Ryugafangirl's spaghetti ball...**

**Miyako: Where did she even get that?**

**Ryuga: *shrug* It's a crazy fandom world, I guess.**

**Miyako: True... Hey, isn't there a story that needs me butt kicking in?**

**me: Overconfident much? *sigh* On with the story! *flings spaghetti ball in Ryuga's pants***

**Ryuga: *does the chicken dance* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

Two girls watched a group of demon spawns quietly from the top of a tall pine tree. The spawns sat around a campfire, obviously drunk. One was flirting with a girl in the group. Another was doing who knows what behind a tree. And some guywas drinking a whole keg of beer, liquid sloshing on his face. One of the girls made a disgusted face while the other gagged. "Let's get them," said the one that was gagging.

"Definitely," said the other.

One spread her dragon wings and held the other by the arms. She pumped her wings hard, rising into the air before gliding down to ambush the demons. The girl being carried by her partner kicked one of the guys in the face and dropped from the other's grasp, doing a somersault as she landed. She sat up on one knee, stabbing a demon girl in the gut. The other girl was busy picking up a demon, carrying him high into the air before dropping him. An audible CRUNCH was heard as the body impacted on the ground.

The other girl was in a sword fight with a young demon girl. A demon boy stalked up behind her and was about to knife the girl.

"Miyako!" shrieked the girl with wings.

The girl, Miyako, spun around to parry the blow. She swiped at the demon boy's stomach, then spinning around to dodge the demon girl's strike before stabbing her in the thigh.

"Thanks, Bry!"

"Anytime, man."

Bry lodged her foot into a demon's stomach, sending him flying. Another demon was about to stab her, but she hit him in the face with one of her wings before elbowing her in the neck. Bry unsheathed her sword and beheaded another demon. Miyako pounced on another demon, but he elbowed her in the stomach, making her slip off and clutch the bruised spot. The man was about to strike her when Bry's legs wrapped around his neck and twisted, snapping his neck and killing him.

Bry lightly flapped her wings and alighted softly on the ground. The two looked around them, finding no more opponents. Bry to a testing whiff of the air to pick up anymore scents. "We're alone."

"That was easy. Damn, if those demons fight like that, the Devi doesn't stand a chance."

Bry's look darkened. "Don't get too cocky, Miyako."

"Yeesh. Yes, Mother," said the girl sarcastically, "let's go back to camp. Kyoya's waiting."

Bry gave Miyako a funny look, wiggling her eyebrows and smiling a goofy smile. A light tinge of pink crossed Miyako's cheeks.

"Shut the hell up."

"Ha ha. Got you!"

"You wish."

"Alright, let's go."

Bry pumped her wings and lifted off, grabbing Miyako by the arms and speeding off towards camp. An hour later, Bry landed behind Miyako's tent and took to the air once more. The girl walked around to the front of the tent, lifted up the flap, and entered. She changed out of her battle cloths and slipped into her normal attire. She looked at herself in the mirror to check if she looked fine, since she was about to enter the presence of one of the four Generals of Heaven, Kyoya Tategami. Angels are perfect, right?

Miyako has layered shoulder-length black hair and plum-purple eyes. Her skin is lightly tanned and she has an athletic runner's figure. Several battle scars are visible on her body and one on her right cheek that stretches from the bottom of her right eye all the way to her jaw line. Miyako is wearing a black hoodie over a purple tank top, black skinny jeans, black combat boots, a silver angel wing pendant, and a simple black belt. 'I guess I look okay.'

She switched off an oil lamp and left her tent. She walked along a well-worn leafy trail that twisted and turns through the camp. Miyako looked around her. Brown canvas tents were scattered among tall pine trees and hills. Angels that have come from Heaven were helping other angels with injuries they had gotten from battles and scouting for demons. It was their job, along with hers, to chase them back into the confines of Hell.

Pine needles and leaves crunched under her boots as she turned a corner.

"Hey, Miyako! Can you help me with this!"

Miyako looked to her side to see Madoka Amano mending another angel's wing. Miyako slowly walked over to them and picked up some gauze bandages. She sat down on a three-legged stool nest to Madoka. "Here," she said, handing the roll of bandages to the young healer.

"Thanks, Miya."

"Please don't call me that."

Madoka giggled. "Oops. So, where ya off to?"

"The General's tent."

"Going to see Kyoya?" said Madoka, wiggling her eyebrows at Miyako. Miyako glared at her.

"Shut up, there are people here."

"Sorry. Can you hold this?"

The healer held the gauze roll out to Miyako. The girl held it between her thumb and fore finger as Madoka wrapped the other angel's wing with the bandage. "All done! You can go now! But don't strain yourself!" Madoka called to her patient. "Thanks, Miyako. You better get going. You know how Kyoya is when he gets impatient."

"Alright. 'Bye."

Miyako stood up and jogged towards the General's tent. When the large tent was finally in view, she saw Bry waiting outside the entrance flaps. Bry is a dragon-angel hybrid, so that pretty much explains the wings. But she doesn't know what kind of dragon she was born from. Her eyes are ice blue and black hair, and blue bangs cover the right side of her face. Bry is wearing a gray muscle shirt and a leather jacket. She's also wearing jeans and combat boots. Her blue wings are folded behind her back.

"'Sup, bro."

"Hey," Miyako greeted back.

"I can't wait to report. Less demons out there now. I hear a war is starting."

"Doubt it," mumbled Miyako, "Those fools are afraid of us."

"Miyako, you're getting cocky again," warned Bry.

"Oops."

An angel boy poked his head out from between the tent's flaps and called the two girls in. They walked into the nicely furnished tent. There are four chairs in front of a table with a large map on it. There are four other angels in the seats. Obviously they are the four Generals of Heaven. The four looked up from the map and nodded to Miyako and Bry.

The two girls kneeled on the shaggy yellow carpet before the four generals.

"Lords Kyoya, Hope, Dunamis, and Alex, we have news to report," said Bry.

"Go on," said Hope Song, an Archangel. She was tall and curvy, with green eyes, golden flowing hair parted on the right, slightly tanned skin, and slightly noticeable muscles. Her wings were white and beautiful, and they shine silver when exposed to the sunlight. She's not in her normal attire, for she is a General of Heaven. Hope wears a long dark green-gray dress that is held up by wo small golden crosses on her shoulders. Her dress extends to her ankles and her feet are bare, but two golden ribbons wrap in a cross pattern up to her knees. There are more from her wrists to her elbows.

"We had found six demons in the forest, about 500 miles away in the hills."

None of the generals looked surprised. "Well then," said Alex, an angel with waist-high white hair and large knowledgeable green eyes. She wore a toga with a golden belt around her waist. She was also barefoot. Her white and gold-feathered wings were folded behind her back, making it seem like she is wearing a cape of feathers. It is said she is the Grim Reaper's sister, but mostly no one believes that story. "That's the fifth time this week."

"This isn't normal demon behavior. What do you think, Kyoya?" said Dunamis.

Kyoya was silent. "I think that they're trying to annoy us."

"Now, Kyoya, be serious," said Hope.

"I am, that's the thing!" exclaimed the boy, "What in hell are they planning?"

"I don't know. But its bad," said Alex.

Miyako stared at them. There was never anything fun about coming to these stupid meetings. But on the bright side, she gets to see Kyoya. Suddenly, the flaps burst open and a messenger angel ran in in a flurry of feathers. "Lords! I have seen some!"

The generals turned to look at the new arrival. "Speak, messenger," said Dunamis.

"There are demons in the northern hills! I smelt power practically MELTING from them!"

"Name them!" commanded Hope.

"I know not their names. But there are four of them."

For the first time Bry and Miyako saw, the four Generals of Heaven seemed slightly frightened and surprised. "So," said Kyoya, "They're finally turning up, huh."

"This is very bad," said Alex in a shaky tone.

Dunamis turned to Bry and Miyako. "You two."

"Yes, sir?" said the two girls at the same time.

"You are to hunt these demons, and destroy the most powerful one! Hurry! If one of them end, the Devil shall be at a GREAT disadvantage. Move!"

Miyako and Bry nodded, stood up, and walked out of the tent. When they were a good ways away, Miyako said, "Finally, some excitement!"

Bry rolled her eyes.

* * *

The two angels walked through thick trees. Miyako sniffed the air. "We're getting close. They practically STINK."

"Just like someone I know," joked Bry. Miyako glared.

They were approaching a clearing when they saw four girls with their backs to them. Miyako sniffed, looked at Bry, and nodded one of the unknown girls spoke, it startled the angels.

"Where the hell ARE they?"

"Bro, chill. It takes forever to find a stupid Angel camp."

"Kura, why are they so far?"

"Psh, I don't know. I don't know a damn thing about those goody-two shoes."

A sniffing sound was heard, and a girl with short black hair said, "I don't think we have to wait anymore."

The four girls turned around to face Miyako and Bry.

"Well, well," said one with blood-red eyes, "Freaking Angels. Please, you names?"

The two exchanged glances before introducing themselves.

"Well, I am Bryony, The Assassin.

"What is an angel doing being an assassin?" asked a girl with grey hair.

Bry narrowed her eyes. "Killing demons, duh."

"I am Miyako Matsabura, The Child of Hydra. Now state your names!"

The four demons exchanges evil looks.

"I am Sakura Satan, The Grim Reaper."

"I am Iron Ash, The Steel Dragon."

"I am Melanie, The Vampire."

"And I am Kasumi Deep, The Naiad Sorceress."

Miyako and Bry gasped. No wonder the four Generals of Heaven were nervous. These demons are the four Generals of the Underworld. A girl, Iron, stepped forward and pointed to Miyako. "Miyako Mastabura, I challenge you."

Miyako thought about it. Its said that Iron Ash is the second most powerful General, so it would still make a difference if she destroyed her. Miyako smirked. "I accept your challenge."

Iron had an evil glint in her steely grey-black eyes. "Perfect. I've heard you're the Iron Angel, no?"

"That's right. What's it to you?"

Iron laughed. "I am the Iron Demon."

Miyako swallowed. "Crap."

A huge blade a foot wide and two inches thick materialized in Iron's hand. The blade itself must at least be five feet long. Iron got in a battle ready position. We all know what everyone looks like from the previous chapter, yes? Good. Miyako unsheathed her sword placed one foot behind the other. 'I can do this. I'll win... I hope...'

Iron bursted forward and swung her large sword. Miyako barely managed to block the blow. Their swords danced and swayed and practically flew as the master warriors fought. The blades shined in the setting sun's rays, the light being the only thing giving Miyako energy. She had to finish this quickly. She at least had 30 more minutes until the sun goes down, and then, she'll have to fend for herself in the darkness. Iron swung her sword downwards, and Miyako hopped to the left, avoiding the large blade, and took a swing at the demon's back. Iron quickly picked up the sword and blocked. The two distanced from each other, sweating and breathing heavily. Miyako quickly recovered from the sun's light. She jumped high into the air, and came speeding down, smashing her blade into the ground creating a large crater. Miyako looked at the spot Iron had been, puzzled how she had gotten away.

Miyako looked up and saw Iron in the air, steel wings pumping .

"You've got to be joking," mumbled Miyako.

"Didn't I say something about a steel dragon? Well, this is what I meant," grinned Iron evilly.

"Shoot."

Miyako pulled a knife from her boot and hurled it at Iron, who glided quickly to the side to avoid the lethal weapon. "Damn. You're surprising."

"Oh, I'm flattered," said Miyako flatly. Iron rocketed toward the grounded angel. Miyako mentally cursed her father for not having wings. She narrowly avoided Iron's attack, but did get a long gash on her forearm. "Rats!"

The angel clutched her arm. The sun was three minutes away from setting. Miyako felt heavier. She knew her main power source will vanish soon. Bry was chewing on her nails. Miyako was stuck. There's only one thing to do now. Miyako held her hands before her and closed her plum-purple eyes.

"Hydra Armor!"

A sensation swept through Miyako as if she was under a waterfall. Beginning from the top of her head, her skin turned into iron patterned like scales. The magic ran down her skin like armor, transforming the rest of her body into iron. Miyako opened her eyes and smirked. Iron looked impressed. And then, she smiled. The hell?

"Impressive. I've never seen that before, and I'm 1,897 years old."

"Well then, Grandma, let's see you fight my skin. We young people are full of surprises."

"Not just surprises. Arrogance and pride."

Miyako snarled. "Well, then let me shove my pride up your large butt!" And Miyako charged Iron, stabbing and slashing with her sword. One minute of light left. Let's make this quick. Iron manged to block or dodge every attack the angel made. There was finally an opening, and Iron slashed with her sword at Miyako's gut. As soon as the blade came in contact of Miyako's body, a large PANG! was heard. Now, Iron was really surprised.

"Hydra scales are impenetrable."

Iron growled. "We'll see. The sun goes down in thirty seconds."

A small fear washed over Miyako. If the sun goes down, then there's barely a chance of her surviving this battle. Bry was on the verge of tears. Is Miyako going to lose? If she does, then she'll become a demon! That can't happen. She had to do something! But what? Arg! She felt so useless. What on Earth can she do to help her partner? She doesn't cry often, but it truly is the most saddest thing in the world when an angel, an angel like Miyako, falls. All angels weep. There is no way that it could be reversed.

'What do I do?' thought Miyako. She frowned. There's no choice. She picked up her sword and stood straight. She would rather really die than became one of those monsters. There is no way she'll lose. She has to have hope. As the angels say, There is hope as long as there's light. Yeah, the sun is setting, but it will come back the next day.

Miyako jumped as high as she could and brought her sword down towards Iron's head. Iron lifted the flat of her sword up to block the attack. But instead of the two blades colliding, Miyako braced her feet on Iron's sword and boosted herself higher into the air. Ten seconds left until the sun is gone. In mid-air, Miyako made a fist with her right hand and punched it into her left palm. A bright green magic circle appeared before her.

"Poison Va-"

"Luminous Beam!"

A bright beam of light blasted into Iron, sending the demon flying through trees and into the rocky side of a cliff. Iron rubbed the back of her bruised head and looked up at the new opponent, growling. A girl stood in the light of the setting sun as it finally dunked under the horizon. Bry pumped her wings hard, lifting up into the air and caught a falling Miyako. The angel alighted on the ground and set Miyako on her feet. The iron skin has melted away, leaving normal flesh. Her eyes were hazy and clouded from exhaustion.

"Thanks, bro," said Miyako, playfully punching Bry's arm weakly.

The new girl walked up the the two and knelt next to them, inspecting Miyako and her injured arm before nodding and standing back up.

"If you don't mind, I'll finish this."

"But-"

"No buts. You are too injured."

Miyako slumped and began brooding. Bry patted her shoulder in a reassuring way. The new girl turned to face Iron.

"Who the hell are you?" asked an annoyed demon.

"My name is Frieda Love, The Anarchy Angel Anael!"

* * *

me: Ooh! Cliffy! Not my best though. Honestly, my first. I hope you guys enjoyed this! It took me the entire day to brainstorm how this was going to work, think of how the battle would go, and just to type it! Ah! Finger cramp!

Miyako: ... Wow. I am speechless...

Bry: You were gonna make me cry!

me: Ah ha, but I didn't.

Bry: *mumbles inaudible words*

Iron: I was blown into a wall just by a stupid beam?! What kind of sick creator would mistreat their OC?!

All of My OCs: Slayer would.

Iron: Grr...

me: Yep! I'm pure evil! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *continues to fling gummy bears into Ryuga's pants*

Ryuga: *pants get so heavy from gummy bears, they fell down*

me: *drool*

Ryuga: OH MY ****ING GOD! *hurries and pulls pants up, then runs away*

me: TAKE ME WITH YOU!

Damian: Again, I'M insane?

Jack: ART ART ART! *dances like ballerina*

Sakura: T_T I'm in an author's note with crazy people...

Shadow: Eh, you'll get used to it. I've been around WAY before you.

Kasumi and Melanie: BAIS!

me: HERE COMES DA SLAYA! COME BACK, RYUGA! YOU'RE SEXY!

Everyone: O.O

Melanie: *shoots me with a sleeping dart*

me: Fat unicorns that poop cupcakes and farts easter bunny glitter from Sugar Sugar Ice Cream Land zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Miyako: Umm... 'Bye everyone! Don't forget to review! Sign-ups are still on! No more angels, and three more demons!


	4. The Finish of the Battle

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and this story.**

**Kasumi: I never get to do anything.**

**me: Shut it, shortie. I might be nice and include you.**

**Kasumi: Yes, sir!**

**Ryuga: When do I get to appear i_i**

**me: Sorry, bro. Gonna have to wait.**

**Frieda: Let's get this done!**

**Hope: I agree.**

**me: Alright! Here we go! Chapter four for you lovely people!**

* * *

"I am Frieda Love, The Anarchy Angel Anael."

A girl with cherry red hair dressed in a corset with frilly top edges, pale blue shorts, thigh-high stockings, and knee-lengh boots slid into a battle ready position. She held her hands out before her, ready to cast another spell. Iron scoffed.

"This isn't your fight, Angel."

"It is now. You're hurting her, so its my job to help her."

"Then this shall be where you fall."

Iron sprung at the Angel, but Kasumi managed to grab her shoulder and hold the iron demon back. "And she isn't your fight, either. I'll take care of her."

"We'll see," Frieda smiled sweetly, making Melanie gag from seeing niceness, "Luminous Beam!"

Frieda's eyes glowed a bright white, energy suddenly blasting from her eyeballs in a deadly beam. Kasumi held her hands before her, clapped, and moved her palms toward the coming energy. A dark blue magic circle appeared before her as she called her spell.

"Tsunami Wall!" A wave erupted from a nearby lake and washed toward the demon, surrounding her and her fellow generals. The wave absorbed the blast, turning into a raging wave and sloshing angrily toward Frieda. Frieda bent her eyebrows in concentration.

"You will not be hurting anyone here, freaks. Luminous Shield!"

A defensive shield of light engulfed her, Miyako, and Bry. The wave crashed down on them, causing Frieda's legs to shake and her grunt with the effort of holding up the shield. Bry stood up and closed her eyes, muttered inaudible syllables, and suddenly vanished. When the wave had finally washed over the angels, Frieda rested on one knee, catching her lost breath. She squeaked in surprise when she felt something take hold of her arms and lift her high into the air. Bry suddenly became visible again, and flew them both down for an attack on the naiad sorceress. The naiad was ready for an attack, and pulled out her golden trident. Frieda unsheathed Bry's long sword and took a random swish at Kasumi, who easily parried, and struck back at the angel. Bry acted fast, pumping her wings extra hard to get Frieda out of reach.

"Dammit," said Kasumi, outstretching a single hand, a small magic circle the size of a large dinner plate appearing before it, "Evil Hurricane!"

Water was sapped from the trees, grass, shrubs, and other plant life, creating a hurricane of water. Bry grunted with effort as she rapidly flapped her dragon wings in an attempt to out-run the monstrous water tornado. Frieda put her hands together and muttered, "Firefly Dance."

A swirl of fireflies swirled around the two angels, creating a shield. A part of them broke off from the rest of the group and darted for Kasumi, who had to swing her three-pronged trident to manipulate a water shield into place, as well as engulfing the insects and killing them. Bry was wearing out quick. There was no sunlight to provide her with sustaining energy. She felt ready to collapse, but willed herself forward. Frieda could sense the tiring angel reaching her limit of strength. It would be cruel to make her work ant further.

"Hey, what's your name?" asked the red-head.

"B-Bry," gasped the dragon hybrid.

"Bry, don't strain yourself. You can set me on the ground now."

Bryony sighed in relief and alighted on the ground, collapsing next to Miyako, who was just beginning to recover her strength.

"'Sup, bro. Nice of you to join me," joked the black haired girl.

"Sh-Shut up," muttered Bry, still gasping for breath. Kasumi smirked.

"Tired already?"

"You wish," retorted Frieda, getting slightly annoyed at the demon, "Aren't you supposed to be the weakest of the Generals?"

Kasumi frowned in anger. "Yeah. But we're all really strong."

"You stand up for your friend."

"Iron The Steel Dragon is my comrade. We are nothing more but partners to each other."

"But you stand up for her?"

Kasumi narrowed her eyes. "What's it to ya, red-head?"

Frieda sighed. "Do you know what friendship is?"

"I don't need to listen to a stupid friendship speech!" Kasumi waved her arm, sending a blast of water to erupt from the grass Frieda was standing on, sending the angel into the sky and plummeting back to the ground.

"Ow!"

Kasumi chuckled, continuing the same treatment on the angel repeatedly. Meanwhile, Miyako braced herself against a tree and dragged herself to stand up. She balled up her right hand, and punched it into her left palm, creating a bright green magic circle before her. Miyako took a deep breath, and closed her eyes, concentrating with all her might.

Bry looked up hopelessly at Frieda, wishing there was something she could possibly do.

Kasumi continued to mercilessly pound Frieda into the ground.

"Wow! I've never had this much fun in 300 years!"

"And how old are you?" asked Frieda.

Kasumi tapped her chin thoughtfully. "786. I'm still just a child compared to most other demons. But I am very clever. But now, you shall fall. Prepare to die, Frieda Love, The Anarchy Angel Anael! Water Fro-"

"Poison Vapor!"

A greenish-black cloud exploded from the magic circle, creating a protective dome around the trio of angels and heading for the demons.

"Kasumi!"

Sakura suddenly vanished and was immediately by the younger demon's side. The Reaper took hold of Kasumi's arm and disappeared with an agonizing cry from the naiad. Melanie transformed into a black bat with grey eyes and flew away. Iron pumped her metal wings hard, lifting up off the ground and into the air, flying away at the speed of a jet.

Miyako collapsed, falling on her knees, then face first in the wet dirt. Frieda gasped for breath. Bry barely managed to jeep her eyes open. The sky became dark grey and cloudy, suddenly pouring rain.

Frieda crawled over to the two other angels and took out an orb. It glowed brightly when the red-headed angel placed her lips on it. Bry began to feel energized as the warm light shone on her peach skin. The winged angel sat up and leaned her back against a pine tree, soaking in the warm light that radiated from the orb. Frieda turned Miyako's unconscious body onto its back and cleaned the mud from the girl's face. The red-head breathed in deeply, placed her hands on Miyako's stomach, and muttered, "Solar Heal."

The deep gash in Miyako's arm closed up, the small scratches on her body faded away, and Miyako's eyes fluttered open. Frieda took her hands from the iron angel's stomach and placed them in her own lap. She smiled down to Miyako. Miyako blinked.

"I'm alive?" she asked, sitting up and rubbing her temples.

"Luckily," replied Frieda.

Miyako nodded a "thank you" to the other girl, making her smile wider. Bry jumped up, feeling alive herself.

"We need to get back to camp to report," said Bry.

Miyako nodded.

Frieda smiled even wider, making Miyako wonder if it was even possible if a smile could possibly be that large. Bry turned to Frieda.

"Need a lift?"

"No. I can fly without the wings. But thank you."

"How?" asked Miyako, raising a black eyebrow.

"Telekinesis, silly."

"Yeah, doi," said Bry in an annoying voice that she knew Miyako hated. Miyako glared.

"Let's go," grumbled Miyako.

Bry flapped her wings and lifted into the air, swooping down to grab Miyako by the arms and soar back into the air. Frieda later followed, holding the bright orb before her for needed light. The flew for hours until the light of many torches led them the rest of the way to the Angel's camp.

* * *

The four Generals of Heaven sat back in their chairs as they listened to the girls' report.

"This... Is interesting...," said Dunamis thoughtfully.

Hope laced her hands together and set her chin on them. "None of this is good. If the Devil is already sending his Generals into battle, there's not much of anything normal Angels will be able to ward them off. We're going to have to move camp if the were searching for us."

"Agreed," agreed the other Generals.

"You go and rest. Spread the word that we will be moving camp to the Superstition mountains," said Kyoya.

"Meeting dismissed," finished Alex.

Frieda, Bry, and Miyako nodded and stood up with the Generals. The girls walked outside and began spreading the word. Angels immediately began packing. Miyako entered her tent and switched on her oil lamp. She folded up her cot and put all of her clothes into a burlap sack. She set all of her valuables in another bag and folded the table up. She slid a chest out from under another table and opened it. Miyako took her secret stash of chocolate from her secret place and because its a secret stash, it shall not be mentioned where it is. She set the stash in the box along with her rock climbing boots and training equipment.

Miyako walked outside and whistled. A black Pegasus with golden wings glided down where she strapped a small wagon with folded wings on the side to a harness. Miyako loaded the wagon with her luggage and collapsed the tent. Once the tent was collapsed, she put it in the wagon with her other belongings.

She climbed into the saddle on her Pegasus and the winged horse took flight.

After one minute, the Pegasus landed where other angels and their Pegasi or Pegasuses (A/N: Please tell me the correct plural). There was a multitude of the winged horses with amazing colors. Some where silver, gold, purple, maroon, teal, orchid, slate, sand, peach, blue, navy, rainbow, and bright neon green. That is a strange color...

The four Generals of Heaven sat on Pegacorns of regal colors. Alex's was a beautiful white. Kyoya's a dark, mysterious green. Hope a gold. Dunamis a light lavender. The Pegacorn's wings where silver like their horns. In a flurry of bright feathers, the Angels took flight, unaware of the impending doom...

* * *

"AAH!"

Kasumi screamed in pain as she clutched her poisoned arm. A demon was using magic to keep the infection in place. Sakura was able to transport the naiad back to the Underworld in only a matter seconds. Sakura has a special ability that allows her to transport by shadows from one place to another in only two seconds. The catch is, there has to be a shadow in that place in order to get there.

"We need water," said Sakura with tight lips.

"Kiara's on it," reported Melanie.

Sakura nodded. "She can't last much longer."

"Too bad Shadow Heal didn't work. It cures anything."

"Not damned Angel's poison."

"She ought to be on her side," said Iron, "She's the Child of Hydra. Hydra's are evil."

A girl burst into the room. "We have water! Its in the boiling room!"

"Thanks, Kiara. C'mon," said Melanie. Sakura held out an arm, and everyone clutched to it. She held Kasumi's hand and they disappeared. A stomach turning sensation went through the demons. It felt like something was trying to rip their stomach's out. They suddenly appeared in a room with a stone box tub full of water. Iron and Kiara lifted up Kasumi and dipped her into the water. Her body sunk under the water, her form glowing a weak light blue. She has begun to heal.

"It'll take a few hours," said Kiara. She is a Demon-Siren hybrid with shoulder length black hair with red highlights, tied up in a side ponytail, pure black eyes, a claw like scar on the left shoulder and she always wears dark make up, almost like a Goth or emo. And she also wears a lion claw necklace with a flame-shaped ruby gem in the middle. On her right wrist is also a black rose tattoo. She has tanned skin a an hourglass figure, which she really despise. She is wearing A red hi-low dress with gold swirls on the bodice, over it a black hood and golden flats. She also wears a pair of ruby earrings and a black ring with a flame-shaped ruby gem on it.

"This... Has gotten me angry," said Sakura, bent over the tub that was healing Kasumi, back to the others. She turned around, her eyes no longer blood-red. Instead, they are a dark, demon-like dark red that seemed to be boiling. Her eyes have turned to slits.

"I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON THAT DAMNED ANGEL IF ITS THE LAST DAMN THING I DO! I WILL MAKE SURE SHE COMES TO **HELL**!"

The three other demons have never seen their leading general so angry. Sakura's hands balled into tight fists, knuckles turning white.

"Sh- She... Is my sister..."

* * *

me: Dun dun DUN! Ooh! What do ya think? Surprised much? Yes, even though they show no relation, they are half-sisters.

Kasumi: Yeah... Daddy is the Devil. Let's just say that when he was in his human form long ago, he attracted a very pretty naiad... She left the water for him...

Sakura: And if you are a fantasy nerd, like me, you would know that when a naiad leaves the water, they cross over to mortality. They are still a naiad though. Though, we are ALL nerds. Who's with me XD ?

me: *sigh* I love Fablehaven. Great series of books.

Sakura: We recommend you read them. Its amazing. Very well written.

Ryuga: You read?

Sakura: Yeah. Sometimes it gets boring in the Underworld. So, I just pick a random book from the river Styx, and read. Most of them are crap, though. Like onetime I picked up a Twilight book. *shudders*

me: Sorry, Twilight fans! No offense intended.

Miyako: Review please!

Everyone: BAIS!


	5. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Kiara: Thank God.**

**me: Why does everyone say that? i_i**

**Ryuga: Your reactions are hilarious *snicker***

**me: SHUT THE ******* HELL UP!**

**Ryuga: *bursts into laughter* See?**

**Everyone: *laughs their faces off***

**me: Screw you people! Imma gonna write this chapter! *begins to type angrily* Gr... Now, there's going to be cursing and an OC death, but just because your character dies doesn't mean I hate them. I love all the OCs! And I love all of you! XD To da story...  
**

* * *

The Angels had finally made camp in the mountains and finished setting up the canvas tents. Miyako, Bry, and Frieda were talking in front of a great bonfire. Frieda was further attending Miyako and Bry's battle wounds as well as her own. They were all badly damaged, with a few broken bones and deep cuts that needed cleaning. Madoka was helping out, too. She wrapped Bry's dragon wings in gauze while complaining that the girl should pay more attention and love toward her wings. Bry just sat there, rolling her eyes at the healer's complaining. Frieda was busy checking the spot Miyako's arm had been cut. All that remained was a barely visible white scar.

"Well, that's over with," chattered the red-head happily.

"I'm being serious, Bry. You need to oil the membranes every night and lotion the scales on the bones, ya follow?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Mother."

"Don't be sarcastic to me! Look, I'm really sorry that those demon fools injured you, but there isn't much you can do against the four Generals of the Underworld."

"There was plenty. I just need more training," growled Miyako. Boy, was she pissed.

"Well, at least you poisoned the annoying blue one, right?" said Frieda, trying to make her new friend feel better.

Bry sighed. "You don't get it, do you?"

Frieda and Madoka looked at each other questioningly. Miyako growled again.

"Naiads can heal themselves in water. And she's a naiad hybrid..."

"Oh," said the girls, finally understanding.

"Heh heh, we knew that," said Frieda nervously, patting Miyako's shoulder. "Besides, you can get them next time! You just need a new spell!" (A/N: DragonFang, mind PMing me a new move for Miyako? Thanks!)

"Hey, guys!"

All heads turned to the new voice. Madoka smiled.

"Hey, Ninel. What's up?"

Ninel Velasquez, an angel-ice nymph hybrid with back length steel-blue hair that is in a curly side ponytail. She has bright goldenrod colored eyes. As for her skin tone color, it's mostly pale since she comes from the cold tundras and there is barely no sunlight there. There also a dark blue elegant seal across her arm, which glows when Ninel uses her strongest ice attack. As for height, she stands about 6 feet and weighs about 145 pounds. Ninel has an hourglass body type. Her outfit is a black sleeveless dress that reaches her knees with a bronze colored Lie Sang Bong butterfly cage vest over it. She also wears a pair of bronze colored peep toe pumps on. She also wears a pair of bronze chandelier earrings on.

"Oh, just the Generals wanting a word with you."

"Shit," whispered Miyako. She has failed Kyoya. What can be more embarrassing? Then again, being squished under a walrus' ass would be...

"No bad language!" said Frieda, whacking the iron angel with a stick. The girl merrily glared at the red-head. Bry and Madoka snickered.

"They can't wait and I'm doing fine. You, Madoka?" responded the ice nymph.

"Oh, just patching some things up," said the brunette happily. She turned towards the group. "Hey, you better go. We all know they hate waiting."

"Lovely," said Miyako grumpily.

"At least Kyoya can put a smile on that face, right?" asked Bry to the other angel. Miyako grumbled. "What?"

"I SAID SURE!"

"O.o Okay, then. Sorry to bother you..."

The four angels walked through camp, trying to find their way to the middle where the General's tent is pitched. The opened the flap and stepped inside. The tent looked the same as always. The regal Generals sat in their plush chairs before them, world maps on a table the chairs are arched around. But there were two other angels in the tent battle ready. A girl and a boy kneeled before the Generals.

The boy had fiery red hair spiked up and a blue head band. He had honey golden eyes and peach skin. He wore a white scarf around his neck and a blue tunic with a white breastplate. He had brown leather pants and black boots with white greaves. Her wore blue fingerless gloves and white metal gauntlets. There were two brown belts around his waist, one carrying some minor first aid and the other a large buster sword in a light blue sheath. Miyako recognized the boy as the Prince of Angels, Gingka Hagane.

The girl has dark and somewhat scaly skin and a long, black ponytail, with pointy ears. A canine sticks from her mouth. Her eyes are pale blue and she is short, which is a boon and a burden. Her nails were slightly sharp. She as small grey wings, and a tail which she keeps hidden. She is wearing a black cloak made of dragon hide, and a ninja suit of the same color. Her feet are clad in light brown moccasins.

"Please, children, introduce yourselves to the only three Angels who have fought, and survived, the four Generals of the Underworld," said Hope Song.

"Hello, I'm Gingka Hagane, Prince of the Angels and Lord of the Pegasus," said the red-head in a high, squeaky voice.

"Yes, we know who you are," said Bry, "everyone does."

"I know," said the boy.

"I am Geno Beaker, The Strumm Tyrann. It is very nice to meet you. I can't believe you fought the Generals of the Underworld! Its amazing!"

"Oh, it was nothing. We only failed in killing one of 'em," said Miyako coldly, making Geno frown.

"Excuse Miyako, she's just very cranky. But I'm Freida Love, The Anarchy Angel Anael."

"I'm Bryony, The Assassin. But everyone calls me Bry."

"I'm Miyako Matsabura, Child of Hydra."

"Now that that's over, come," said Dunamis as the other angels kneeled, "we have much to discuss. As we know, you managed to poison Kasumi Deep, the weakest of the Generals of the Underworld."

"What very few know, is that Kasumi Deep, The Naiad Sorceress, is the sister of Sakura Satan, The Grim Reaper."

"WHAT?!" The six other angels, Miyako, Bry, Frieda, Ninel, Gingka, and Geno cried.

"Well, Mister Devil sir, what a player!" Ninel attempted at joking, making no one laugh. Ninel closed her mouth feeling VERY awkward.

"Sure. A player," said Hope in a flat, humorless, serious tone.

"As such a result as harming The Naiad Sorceress, The Grim Reaper is going on a rampage," said Alex. "It seems that the Devil's child has a soft spot for her young sister."

"Wait, how old is Kasumi?" asked Frieda.

"786. I thought she told you this," said Kyoya.

"Oh yeah... Well, how old is Sakura?"

The green-haired angel gulped. "3,436 years old."

"Holy shit! I should be calling her Grandma!" shouted Miyako.

"NO BAD LANGUAGE!" screamed Frieda as she whacked Miyako with the iron angle's own sword. Don't worry, it's still sheathed :)

"WELL, I'M SORRY, MOTHER!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" roared Kyoya. Dead silence. "Uh-hm. Thank you. Sakura is on a rampage, as we know. She id terrorizing mortal villages and destroying mountains, burning forests, creating earth quakes. Everything."

"Wow. That much power?" asked Geno.

"Well, she is the most powerful of the four Generals of the Underworld," said Gingka.

"And, the Devil's child," added Bry.

"And, angry that I hurt her sister," said Miyako.

"Yes... VERY angry," said Kyoya, "in fact, so angry, that she is making her way here."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

All was silent until, "OH MY F****** DEVIL! HOW THE HELL HAS SHE ALREADY FOUND US?!" screamed Miyako.

"NO BAD WORDS!"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! IF YOU DON'T MIND, I'M KINDA ABOUT TO BE MAULED BY ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL DEMONS EVER!"

"AM I MAKING IT WORSE?!"

"YOU'RE DOING A PRETTY DAMN GOOD JOB!"

"EVERYONE, SHUT UP BEFORE YOU'RE THROWN INTO THE PIT OF TANTALUS!" roared Kyoya louder than everyone else.

Dead silence... Again...

"The reason you six are here is to at least fight off the Reaper until our Lord sends backup," said Alex.

The other six looked as if they had just seen their worst nightmares. Funny, they will soon. *Slayer laughs in her Evil Overlord chair evilly as she types this*

"Go and get ready and rest. If you are to survive, you need all the sleep you can get. You will get up at dawn tomorrow and fend Sakura off in the light. Victory ought to be ours," said Hope with a hint of 'Oh, this sucks for you' in her voice. Miyako, Bry, Frieda, Ninel, Gingka, and Geno nodded their heads and stood up to leave. They walked outside.

"Well, Ninel, looks like you were pretty quiet."

"Just the thought of fighting that monster makes me shiver. You think we can do it?"

"Sure we can! It's not like Iron will be there, right?" said Gingka, "we stand a chance."

"Unless she takes Melanie with her," said Frieda.

"Well, she's weak too, right?" asked Geno.

"Think about it, I fought with Kasumi, the weakest of the Generals, yet I was still getting my ass whupped. Melanie is third strongest!" (A/N: Riga, can you send me two spells or moves through PM just so I can make Melanie live up to her awesome title? Tank yous!)

"Yeah, supper strong," agreed Ninel.

"Let's hurry up and get ready. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Right. 'Bye!"

The six angels went in their separate directions to their tents to sleep and get ready for the next day.

* * *

It was morning. The morning of the day that will possibly be a death. The six angels were dressed for battle and loading needed luggage into their pegasi's carts. Miyako is wearing a black breastplate that covers her chest and stomach with silver edges and a strange silver symbol shaped like a hydra over her heart; black pants; black and silver elbow and knee coverings; black boots; black and silver boot covers with retractable spikes on the toes; two black and silver plates on her hips with a hydra symbol on each; black and silver wrist coverings, black and silver armored gloves.

Bry is wearing a grey muscle shirt and leather jacket with jeans and combat boots. A silver helm covered her head and shoulder pads were strapped on her jacket's shoulders.

Frieda is wearing her white frilly-on top edges corset, with pale blue shorts, thigh-high stockings, and white knee-length boots.

Ninel is wearing a loose silver-colored off the shoulder halter top with kimono length sleeves on it. She also wears the top with a pair of metallic blue leather combat gloves on with a pair metallic blue denim boy shorts on with black fish net leggings under the shorts. The seventeen year old also wears a pair of silver thigh length leather boots on.

Gingka and Geno is wearing what was described as their clothes above.

They were preparing all the last moment check-ups and they climbed on their winged horses. The pegasi's wings spread apart and they took off with powerful downwards thrusts of their wings. They soared through the air for hours until they saw a small fire. They decided to land to check it out.

The pegasi alighted on the snow-covered ground and took off to be later called by their masters.

The group softly padded through the snow and behind trees to spy on the people around the fire. It was a small group of demons. A group of three. A girl demon with shoulder length black hair with red highlights, tied up in a side ponytail, pure black eyes, a claw like scar on the left shoulder and dark make up, almost like a Goth or emo. And she also wore a lion claw necklace with a flame-shaped ruby gem in the middle. On her right wrist is also a black rose tattoo. She has tanned skin a an hourglass figure. She is dressed in a red bandeau top under a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, red converse boots, black and red crossed belts, black fingerless glove on the right hand and a red leather bracelet. A katana is strapped to her side.

A demon boy sat next to her. He has light blond hair down right below his ears, sapphire eyes, light skin, and a scar on his eyebrow and another scar on his elbow to his knuckles. He wore a grey scarf tied on his neck, a dark grey ripped up tank top that shows his midriff, black boots, and cream-colored tights also has a grey cloth tied to his wrist with golden wings as a locket tied on it , and a brown belt with sheath where he keeps his katana.

Another girl was standing on the far side of the fire, her back to the angels. Miyako frowned.

"That's her," she whispered to the others. They nodded.

"When are we going to get there, Sakura?" asked the boy.

"It takes a while to find an Angel camp once it has moved location. But I have found it. Patience, Xorn. We will get there soon."

"No offense intended, but how _long_ until we reach the destination? That's what he meant."

"Hush, Kiara. We will be there in two nights. How stupid it is to have a fire during the day..."

"Sakura, why do you want to annihilate that stupid iron angel who maimed Kasumi?"

"Because, Xorn, she is my f****** sister! Who wouldn't defend their sister that is only a fraction of your age?"

"Me," Kiara said.

"Well, that makes perfect sense," said Xorn.

Kiara only glared at the boy, who tried to look innocent. Kiara bitch slapped him across the face.

"OW! Bi-"

"DIE!"

Kiara whacked Xorn with a random log. Xorn punched the other demon in the arm. His fist went astray...

"OW! MY BOOB!"

"AH! I'M SO SORRY!"

"BASTARD!"

"AAH!"

Sakura turned around with her red eye twitching. She rolled her eyes as the two started literally cat fighting. Her nose twitched and she looked in the camp, trying to find the source of the disgusting stench that was filling her nostrils.

"Holy crap! Those are important demons too," said Ninel.

"Yeah, that makes us feel loads better. Thanks, Ninel," said Miyako sarcastically.

"Anytime," said the angel.

"Well, well. No wonder I was smelling crap. Angels are here..."

The group whirled around to find the demons staring at them with pure hatred.

"Seems like our rats have come to US."

"Oh, shit," said Miyako, "we're dead."

"Heh, no kidding," said Geno.

"Now, now, Xorn, Kiara, these fools have no idea who you are."

The demons smiled evilly.

"I am Kiara Summers, The Fire Demon."

"And I am Xorn Astor, Child of Destruction."

"These demons are my most trusted Sergeants. These are the two Sergeants of Underworld!"

The demons laughed like maniacs. The group of Angels looked at each other like 'Crap we're, in trouble.'

* * *

me: YES! I updated! Sorry for the wait. My tablet broke so I couldn't update secretly anymore. i_i But if any of you are Doctor Who fans, I have recently posted a new story. I have a friend on here known as DemonicChickWithaSword and she is doing a story that needs OCs. So please, check out her stories. She needs mostly male Ocs but she will accept chicks. Her story is called Princess of Amilabron. So please check it out.

Sakura: Yeah. Its going to be awesome because I am in it XD

me: You're rude! *whacks with Evil Overlord chair* Review! Sorry for all the cursing. And turns out that fight chapter and OC character death is going to be next chapter. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Demonic: Dammit! Who is it?

me: MWAHAHAHAHAA! NO SPOILERS!

Demonic: Damn you, Slayer!

me: Yup! Now you with your amazing random sentence.

Demonic: Okay. AWAY, MY GIANT ARMY OF LEPRECHAUNS RIDING STUPID NEON FISH THAT BLOWS UP AND TURNS INTO CUPCAKE POOPING UNICORNS!

me: O.o That's what I like about her XD

Xorn: Review please! We need one more OC! In fact, Slayer will make a contest!

me: Yes! Okay, Rules of Doom!

1. It has to be something that goes along with this story line.

2. You may use any of the OCs and characters already mentioned in the story.

3. You must have fun.

4. You HAVE to have fun.

5. It can either be a fight scene or a dramatic romance scene. I don't know, like someone's crush just died :/

6. It has to be published. Not reviewed or PMed to me.

7. No randomness i_i

8. There has to be a bit of violence.

9. Content must be rated T or under. I don't like reading rated M stuff.

10. Due the 29th of this month, November.

Once you have your entry published, PM me that you do. Otherwise, I would never know to check. In your review to this chapter, tell me if you have decided to join in the fun. Who ever wins gets to send another OC and gets to be the star in my weird and crazy disclaimers.

King: Review!

me: Go away! You haven't even appeared in the story yet!

King: Haha! But now people can put me in their entries! Haha!

me: Go die in a damn hole... But you don't have to because you're my third favorite! XD

Ninel: 'Bye everyone! Review, follow, and favorite!

me: HERE COMES DA SLAYA!


	6. Sakura's Rage and the Dragon's Fight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas and mt OCs. The contest is due on the 29th! Hurry if you want your OC in the story! Now, FIGHT CHAPTER!**

**Sakura: WHOO! KILLING PEOPLE!**

**me: Overexcited much? *raises eyebrow***

* * *

"Crap," said Ninel.

"Heh heh, heeeeyyyy guys... How's life?" asked Geno.

Xorn looked at the demons hungrily. Miyako shot him a disgusted look.

"What are we? Steak?"

"No. But you are savory."

The angels wretched.

"I think I am going to barf...," said Bry.

"Oh please, don't," said Gingka.

Sakura began to walk over to the six angels. They backed up as the demon approached. Miyako unsheathed her sword, a large black buster sword inlaid and edged with silver, with a black hilt and handle with serpentine and feather designs. She readied her fighting stance. Bry stood up and unsheathed her long sword as well.

"Come near us two more steps and you will become the Headless Horseman!" threatened Miyako.

Sakura laughed evilly. "Like you'd be able to. You didn't even _scratch_ Iron."

Miyako looked down in shame. Bry growled.

"Shut up!" Bry swung her sword at the demon. Sakura was fast. She immediately swiped her katanas from their sheaths and blocked the sword as quick as lightning. Bry's eyes were wide with astonishment. Sakura shoved, pushing Bry back with the other angels.

"Damn," said Bry.

Frieda glared.

Xorn unsheathed a katana and Kiara unsheathed her own (A/N: What's up with the katanas? O.o Not that I have anything against them, its just everyone loves them O.o).

Geno unhooked her long golden staff from a strap on her back. Gingka unsheathed his buster sword, a sword with a white blade. Ninel took out a silver staff with a diamond shaped center with a blue chalcedony center on it. Frieda held her hands before her, prepared to cast spells.

Miyako smirked. "I won't lose. I have friends and its day time."

Sakura grinned, showing off her monstrous white fangs. "That's where you're wrong..."

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Underworld**

Iron grinned as the Naiad Sorceress's eyes fluttered open in her healing tub. The dark blue orbs were glazed over as she tried to focus. She sat up from the liquid and rubbed her eyes.

"Wh-Where is Sakura?" asked the naiad.

"Off getting revenge," replied the Steel Dragon.

"Sounds like her."

"Listen, Sakura has a favor of you."

"Well, iron breath, what is it?"

"Yup. You're healed. She needs the biggest storm you can brew up. She's out hunting in the day."

Kasumi smiled. "I can do that."

Iron's grin grew wider.

* * *

**Back at the Battle Scene**

The sun was suddenly blotted out by a large clump of conspicuous clouds.

"When was there supposed to be clouds this week?" asked Frieda.

"I don't remember a forecast of cloudy for today," added Geno.

The sky became stormy as suddenly as Sakura had armed herself. The sun completely vanished, and rain fell in a light sprinkle. The angels felt a sudden tiredness, like the souls of the river Styx were dragging them down.

"The Naiad Sorceress has done her job well," said Xorn.

"There's no sunlight, stupid Angels," said Kiara.

The angels paled at this realization. They will be weaker, while the monsters will be stronger.

"Oh crap," said Frieda.

Miyako smirked. "You said a bad word."

"'Crap' is not a bad word! Its only another word for poo!"

"So is 'shit'."

"NO BAD WORDS!"

Xorn smiled at the two girls as they were distracted. He sprung forward, and took a swipe with his sword, aiming for Arcadia. Ninel shrieked and held up her staff as the katana was about to behead her. There was a spark as the two weapons came in contact with each other.

Ninel pushed and held up her hand.

"Icicle Spear!"

A spear of ice appeared in her hands and she threw it at Xorn. He dodged the attack and held his hands out, but not before Geno whacked him on the back of the head with her staff.

The battle began.

Bry spread her wings and grabbed Miyako's arms, lifting the both of them into the air and came back down in a dive bomb. Kiara held her weapon up and crouched, preparing to launch herself at her enemies attack. Xorn growled and rubbed the back of his head. Sakura just sat back on a stump and watched, grinning evilly at the little fight.

Miyako swung her sword at Kiara, who parried and took a swing back at the angel. Miyako kicked Kiara in the face. The demon growled. Bry beet her blue dragon wings hard, lifting herself into the air. Kiara extended both her hands out before her.

"Raging Fire!"

A huge gust of red hot flame erupted from the girl's hands and blew toward the airborne angels. Bry flapped her wings extra hard, lifting her and her friend higher into the air and quickly zoomed away to avoid the raging fire storm. Unfortunately, Miyako's calf got burned.

"Argh! Dammit!"

Miyako clutched her injured calf. She looked at the smirking fire demon, hate evident in the iron angel's eyes.

"Oh, she's gonna get it."

"I think its a good idea to try some different skin," hinted Bry.

"Good idea. Hydra Armor!"

The washing sensation overcame Miyako. Her skin turned to iron scales as if it was water washing down her body. Kiara frowned.

"Miyako, Sakura is just sitting there. What is it you think she's thinking about?"

Miyako directed her attention over to The Grim Reaper. Bry was right. Sakura was just sitting in the same spot, watching the other angels occupy their time with Xorn. Miyako had an idea. She told it to Bry, who regretfully approved, knowing it will turn out wrong.

The dragon hybrid closed her eyes and mumbled a few inaudible syllables, suddenly vanishing along with Miyako.

Sakura's nose twitched. That's funny. There's nothing around -oh...

Sakura instantly vanished when Bry suddenly became visible again with Miyako swinging her sword (A/N: I SWING MY SWORD, SWORD. SWORD MY DIAMOND SWORD, SWORD!). Sakura appeared again behind them, kicking Bry in between her shoulder blades where her wings sprouted from. Bry screamed in agony and collapsed in the mud from pain, though still conscious. Miyako lay beside her friend, clutching her pained calf.

"You think I wouldn't expect that?" asked Sakura in a taunting tone. "I know how wings work besides."

"How would you know?" spat Miyako.

Sakura only smiled wickedly. "Because I have them, too."

Large black wings erupted from the demon's back. The bones are scaly and inky black, and the membranes were made of shadows writhing like liquid. Bry looked disbelievingly and Miyako stared at Sakura with pure white shock.

"Shit. That's going to be a problem," said Miyako.

"NO BAD WORDS!" came a voice in the distance, who we can all guess who it belongs to (lol).

"ALRIGHT, MOTHER!" replied the Child of Hydra.

Bry facepalmed.

Sakura unsheathed one of her katanas. The black blade glowed a blood red as it magically transformed into a scythe. The pole is black, and the blade is an evil silver. Dark grey chains wrapped around the blade as well as the pole. It shone a dark red, as if all of the blood of its victims were still on it, even though it was perfectly clean.

Miyako and Bry paled.

"Miyako?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you fight that stupid demon?"

"Are you implying that the entire reason we're here is my fault?"

"... Yes..."

"Thanks, you make me feel so much better..."

"That's what friends are for heh heh..."

"Mm-hm..."

Sakura raised her weapon, and hurtled it down. An agonizing scream erupted from one of the demon's throats...

Everyone looked at the three. No one breathed, and no one moved. The tip of the blade had broken through Miyako's armor of iron and had imbedded itself in the side of her stomach. Tears welled in the girl's plum eyes. Bry's own blue eyes were flooded with tears.

Sakura pulled the blade from the angel's flesh. She wiped it clean with her own glove, smiling as she had made Miyako's pain worse.

The iron angel gripped her side, tears wracking her body. Oh, she was in so much pain. It hurt worse than having a grease burn... And those things hurt O.o

Anger flooded through Bry's veins. The anger felt good, but it hurt. It was searing. She looked up at Sakura, pure hatred glazed over the dragon hybrid's blue eyes. How dare this woman hurt the only person who actually understood her. How dare she even come looking for them. How dare she even exist. How dare she even be alive. How dare she even be looking at them. HOW DARE SHE EVEN SHOW HER STUPID DAMN F****** FACE TO THIS WORLD! She's going to pay for even _thinking_ of hurting her best friend.

Bry stood up and outstretched her wings, giving her the appearance that she is larger than she is, as what a dragon would do to challenge another dragon. The wings began to grow, and her teeth became long and jagged. Her skin appeared to boil, slowly taking on a texture like scales. Her skin became a tinted blue shade, which slowly began to grow darker. Her nail transformed into long, sharp black talons. Her ears pointed and grew to be a foot long. Her hair grew. Her skin was completely scales now, a dark shade of blue. Her size increased, causing her clothes to rip off and show off her scaled body. Her neck elongated, her hair running down it like a spine. Black horns sprouted from the crown of her head, and her snout stretched. A scaly tail sprouted from her buttocks and a sharp, pointed blade formed at the end, Her body grew, taking on the form of a great lizard.

The new dragon roared.

Xorn and Kiara's faces paled in pure white fright. You couldn't really tell with Sakura. She's as white as the screen you're staring at... If the backdrop is white...

"B-B-B-B-B-Bry?" asked Miyako, shocked at what her best friend had become.

Sakura's smile grew wider.

"I thought that dragons are extinct."

Dragon Bry growled, baring monstrous teeth.

"Do you know why they're all gone?" Sakura's tone suggested something awful, and her blood red eyes twinkled with pure evil. "I killed them all..."

Dragon Bry howled with rage. Sakura's smile widened. Her scythe lengthened and she beet her wings hard, rising up high into the air. She made it a few good hundred feet before Dragon Bry began to fly after her.

The other people watched in disbelief as Bry had turned into an actual extinct being, and is now chasing one of the most powerful demons of all time. Xorn and Kiara took this chance to advance on the distracted angels. Xorn came at Ninel and Gingka while Kiara came from the opposite side toward Geno and Frieda.

The angels were barely in time to notice the demons advancing upon them. Geno looked, seeing Kiara coming at her at a high speed. The girl quickly parried the blow, but causing her knees to buckle and being forced a few good feet back. Geno's eyebrows furrowed as she concentrated, holding her arms out at her sides, giving her the appearance of a cross. The demons hissed and spat at this action.

"Innocent Shine," said Geno in a wispy voice.

Her form glowed a soft white, but then started getting stronger and more intense. Kiara's eyes widened in realization.

"Xorn, get back!"

Kiara sheathed her sword and unhooked the casing from her belt, whacking the other demon in the gut and sending him flying back. Geno suddenly burst into blinding light, surrounding the fire demon. Kiara shut her eyes tight.

Sakura hissed and looked away.

Xorn turned away, blocking the light with his arm snarling.

The other angels felt re-energized at the warm feeling of the light. Dragon Bry roared in triumph and swatted away the leading demon. Sakura hit her back on a tree, a pained grunt coming from her throat. Frieda advanced upon Xorn and held out her hands.

"Diamond Rain!"

The pouring water above the girl crystallized and pelted down on the Child of Destruction. Xorn shrieked like a scared kitten.

"Nya! Time Erase!"

Sn invisible shield steadied itself in front of Xorn, protecting himself from the nymph-angel hybrid. Frieda saw this coming. As soon as the shield was down, she swung her arm downwards in a diagonal direction, turning more drops to turn to crystals. This time, the diamonds hit their target. Hard.

"OW! Dammit!"

"No cursing!" scolded Frieda.

"Shut the heaven up, woman!"

Frieda gasped. Well, someone's pissed O.o

"Luminous Beam!"

Frieda's eyes glowed a bright white before a deadly beam, more powerful with Geno's warm light energizing the caster, blasted at Xorn. Xorn barely managed to roll away from the laser. But not without scathing his arm REALLY bad :)

As Geno's light began to waver, the angels felt tired. Geno went out. Her knees buckled from exhaustion. Gingka ran over to her and slung the angel over his shoulder.

"I... I've never been able to hold out that long..."

"Now there, there. Just rest," cooed Gingka.

He placed her on the wet dirt under a tree, the girl sighing in relief before passing out. He looked back at where Kiara was. Kiara was kneeling in the mud, covering her eyes with her hands. She shuddered as she spaced them away from her face. She was pretty ruffed up, with scars and short gashed all over her body. She was red and burnt in some spots, but that didn't stop her from moving around.

"I-I am The Fire Demon... You expect me to be seriously injured from that?" asked the girl in a taunting tone, despite the wince at the beginning of her sentence.

"Crap," muttered Gingka.

Dragon Bry was having a battle with Sakura. The general deflected every attack and swipe of the dragon's claws with her large heavy scythe. Sakura was smiling out of pure adrenaline rush, hyperness, and to finally be able to fight.

"C'mon! I've fought dragons better than this! In fact, you're just a hatchling compared to them."

This got Dragon Bry angry. She drew her head back, jerking her head forward and spitting a long blast of red hot flames at Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened in shock before she pumped her wings and took off from the ground, narrowly avoiding the fire.

She held a hand before her and closed her eyes. (A/N: Ooh! You get to see something Sakura can do! XD)

"Swirling Catastrophe!"

A swirling black funnel of darkness like a tornado erupted in a storm from Sakura's hands. The demon general cackled wickedly as she unleashed the spell.

The darkness hit Dragon Bry, knocking the 30-foot dragon onto its side. The dragon girl glared at the airborne demon with blue sapphires. Dragon Bry let loose a column of flame in Sakura's direction, searing the teenager's left wing. A scream of anger exploded from the angry demon's throat throat.

Sakura impacted on the ground with such force that it created a crater. Sakura swayed as she stood to a kneel and placed her hands on her charred wing.

"Sh-Shadow Heal. Argh!"

Sakura grunted in pain as darkness gathered from around her and magically mended her wing. She sighed in relief. The demon glared at the now back-on-all-fours dragon who was poised and ready to attack.

Sakura stood, and the other demons retreated. The other angels wondered why.

"Yeah, back you stupid demons!" chanted Miyako.

The other angels gave her a 'Really?' look. Miyako rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

Sakura's skin seemed to boil and took on a greyish hue. It became a hard scaly texture. Her ears elongated to about a foot, and her canines grew to the length of forks. Her skin is now a dark, dead grey. Her eyes became darker and slitted, and her arms lengthened disproportionately. Her size grew, ripping and tearing her armor off her body, revealing thick patches of dark forest green fur around her forearms, calves and shins, her lower region, palms and lower half of her fingers, feet, and chest. Her nails and toenails turned black and grew to be a foot long. A tail sprouted from her buttocks and wrapped around her leg. The tail was black, with a complicated cluster of crystals and metal spades sprouting from the tip. The body of her tail was plated with heavy armor scale pieces.

Sakura's hair grew and tangled, with black horns sprouting from the crown of her head, growing to be about two feet long and slightly twisted at the bases. Her wings grew to be monstrous, with white talons growing from the joint.

Sakura roared in triumph and anger. The angels paled. Ninel and Gingka fainted. Miyako's mouth hung wide open, and Frieda was tear faced with fear.

That girl is really _this_ monster thing?

Frieda added to the group of passed out people, which included Geno, Ninel, Gingka, and now her. Miyako, aside from Dragon Bry, is now the only angel conscious.

"All who fear, bow to me now or live your after lives in my father's dungeons for eternity!" roared Sakura in a gravelly voice. Miyako raised her sword and Dragon Bry crouched to make a full on attack. Sakura scoffed.

"Very well, if that is what you wish. DIE!"

The demon sprung forward onto Dragon Bry, knocking her enormous shoulder into the dragon's side. Dragon Bry grunted at the impact, but used her left front paw to brace herself against the attack. She shoved back, pushing Demon Sakura onto all fours. The demon hissed. She reared up and spread her wings, Dragon Bry doing the same in return, and took to the sky in one graceful beat of the wings.

The creatures spaced from each other in the sky, and then zoomed toward each other, knocking their bodies together in an all out struggle to wrap each others jaws around the others throat. They rammed their heads, locking their horns together, and tried to jab the other with the lethal tips of their tails.

Demon Sakura jabbed hers into Dragon Bry's thick thigh, earning an angry hiss echo from the dragon's throat. Dragon Bry hooked one of her talons on Demon Sakura's right arm, earning an irritated growl.

"Its been too long since I've fought a dragon," muttered the demon.

"How long has it been?" asked the dragon.

"About 1,275 years," concluded Demon Sakura.

Dragon Bry roared, pushing back Demon Sakura and spaced away, preparing to speed back for another clash. Demon Sakura hid a surprise behind her back, smiling wickedly.

Dragon Bry zoomed back in... Demon Sakura's smile grew... And they impacted.

An agonizing roar filled the stormy air, partnered by the most evil laugh. The laugh was so cold and heartless, it could rival the Devil's.

The sound of beating wings was still heard. The expression on the dragon's face was of pure white pain. The dragon looked down, only to find the tip of Demon Sakura's tail imbedded deeply into her scaly stomach. The dragon cocked her head to be looking the demon right into the eyes. Pure hatred could be seen in Dragon Bry's sapphire eyes.

And then, she fell.

And then... She died...


	7. Miyako Awakens

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Well, except Sakura-you know what? You already know what I don't and do own. Alright, the update most of you have been waiting for! THE WINNER OF MY CONTEST IS...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**DEMONICCHICKWITHASWORD!**

**Her story, One Last Breath, was amazing. She was *this* close to making me weep. And I don't cry easy. So that's saying something. Anywho, thank you all who entered. I absolutely loved the way everyone wrote. All your writing styles are impressive. Demonix, well done on the emotion. FlameSolaria99, well done on the descriptions. Star's Roaring Blaze, amazing on the character's personalities. Fallenbey, you PMed it to me, breaking my rule, but I will still acknowledge how well you did. A few grammar mistakes, but well done. A VIRTUAL COOKIE FOR ALL!  
**

**(::) (::) (::) (::)**

**WHOO! Alright, on with the eye-popping chapter that I'm not super sure how eye-popping it will be. I promise I'll do my best. Okay, ON WITH IT!**

**Sakura: How about you try typing this crap.**

**me: SHUT IT! KEEP TYPING OR I WILL USE THE NEEDLE ON YOU!**

**Sakura: *shakes* N-N-Needles... *continues typing***

* * *

As Dragon Bry came in contact with the cold, we, unforgiving ground, a large wave of mud erupted into the air and the ground shook. The liquid calmed, leaking into a large, humongous crater. The human Bry lay in the middle, completely motionless. No sign of breathing, no sign of life. The group of angels slid into the crater to aid their lost friend. Miyako gripped her side as she slid down the muddy side.

"Bry!" she screamed.

The group kneeled next to their fallen friend.

"She has a lot of spunk," said Sakura in an evil tone. "She'd make a wonderful demon."

"No! You don't know her! She has always been nice! She's always been friendly, and supportive, and protective. She will always fight for what she believes in, no matter how damn stubborn she is!"

The other angels stared at Miyako with new found respect. These two truly were friends. Tears overflowed from Miyako's eye balls, making thin rivers down her cheeks that looked like melted, pure silver. The tears of an angel. The most powerful healing source within four surrounding galaxies.

Miyako braced her weight against her sword, slowly lifting herself up to stand. She shakily raised her large buster sword, the sharpened tip aimed at Sakura's loveless heart. Miyako's eyes were completely black.

The other angels whimpered.

"The Angel's Rage," whispered Gingka.

"You know what its called?" asked Ninel and Geno in unison, which they gave each other weird looks.

"Yeah. Father told me about it. Its what happens when an Angel is truly angry. It rarely happens, mostly due to us being so perfect. But there are moments when nobody but our Lord, our God, and Jesus are perfect. (A/N: Song of Hope, did I do this explanation right? Tell me about it and what it should sound like if I didn't. Thank you!) This is a perfect reason when something like this should ever happen."

Miyako jumped high into the air, a golden glow emanating from her. She shot back down, her sword aimed for Demon Sakura's heart. Demon Sakura smiled evilly, raising her massive hand to parry the blow. The sword clanged as it came in contact with the hard scales that cover the demon's body. Miyako braced her legs against the demon's arm, tugging and pulling, attempting to get her sword untangled from Demon Sakura's dark green fur. With a sigh, Sakura swapped lazily at the tiny angel, pushing the girl back to the ground.

With a grunt of effort, Miyako managed to stand up on her feet again. A deep rich honey gold glowed from her form, suddenly giving her the real appearance of an angel, with long wavy and layered golden hair, bright purple plum eyes, heavy golden eyeliner, gold, black, and silver feathered wings, a golden circlet on her head, and a silk toga. For a moment, Miyako looked like the real angel inside her, but it quickly vanished, leaving her in her normal attire.

Miyako knitted her eye brows together in deep concentration as she held out both her hands, palms facing Sakura. She suddenly flung them to her sides, making herself look like a cross. A bright green magic circle appeared before her.

"Mystic and Holy Dance of Swords!"

A sword of every kind materialized out of thin air with a small poof of gold dust. Tears poured down Miyako's cheeks, rising into the air when ever they slid from her jaw. Each tear spread itself over each sword's blade like butter, turning the blades milky white while shining a silver aura. Bright green light shot up from underneath Miyako's feet, lighting up her figure from below.

Kiara and Xorn cowered behind a tree from where they were, hissing and clawing at the sudden light.

The swords grew brighter.

Sakura covered her eyes with her arms, attempting to shield her eyes from the brightness.

The swords suddenly shot forward, hundreds at a time, all impacting against Demon Sakura and the other two demons. Demon Sakura screamed in rage and pain as the swords covered in an angel's holy tears burned her scales. The demon spread her wings, swords just passing through the membranes of shadow, and took to the air quickly.

"You're not getting away! Not after what you've done to Bry!" screamed Miyako. She waved her arm, making more swords appear and shoot towards the large airborne demon. Sakura grunted in pain as the swords hit her scales again. She hissed and jabbed her armed tail where Miyako stood. Gingka barely managed to push her out of the way, with Geno pulling him back to safety as well.

Demon Sakura unleashed a mighty roar before landing on the ground.

"You are all finished! Rumble of the Might Demon!"

Sakura opened her ghastly mouth, revealing sharp teeth and long canines. Smokey shadow curled from the back of her throat, growing in density and pressure before shooting at the defenseless angels in a column of deadly shadow. Frieda grabbed Miyako's arm and gathered everyone around her, holding out her hands.

"Luminous Shield!"

The bright shield wrapped itself around the group like a bubble, flickering as the darkness impacted on the surface. Frieda's eyes narrowed and she bared her teeth in pain. She grunted as she held up her hands, barely managing to keep the shield up. Her knees bent before she came down to a kneel.

"Its too much!" panicked Ninel.

"We're all gonna die!" screamed Gingka while bunching his hair around his fists in panic.

"I-I'v-v-v-ve got this, g-g-guys," panted Frieda. Her eyes were closed, she was turning a deathly pale white, she was breating heavily, and her body was about to collapse. It is simply too much. Is it the end for them? Are they done for? Is this really it? They're going to die, just like that?

"No, you don't," said Ninel in a hard tone. She stood up and held her hands crossed over each other before her. "You're not alone. You're never alone. We're all here for you, and always will be. With friends like us, there's no reason to protect anyone alone. Got that?"

Frieda's eyes were wide with wonder. The girl smiled and nodded in understanding.

"I'm not alone. Never"

"That's right. Never forget it. Glacier Barrier!"

Icicles and glaciers erupted from the ground, aiding Frieda in her effort to protect her friends. Ninel grunted loudly from strain, pressure, and pain. Mostly pain. Frieda smiled happily to herself. She's not the only one out there who will do anything to protect her friands. Anything. She felt a great burden lifted from her shoulders. She finally felt free of something, and with this, she sighed in even more content happiness.

Reality soon came crashing down on them both as Sakura increased the intensity of her attack, making both the angels scream in agony. Even with the both of them holding up against the demon, this will not last long. And worse is, they knew it.

The shield flickered, and the ice began to crack.

This will end shortly.

Miyako stood up. Hasn't it been a little over an hour? 30 minutes? She's going to try it. It may not be very long, but she knew a ways to temporarily help her friends.

"Hydra Armor!"

Her skin became iron and she walked outside of the shield, turning her back against the darkness.

"MIYAKO!" screamed the angels.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" screamed Geno.

"YOU'LL FREAKING DIE!" screamed Ninel.

"S-So? I'll be helping you guys. Better you than me."

"How can you say such a thing?" asked Gingka.

Frieda and Ninel sighed in small relief with the extra protection, but who knew how long Miyako's skin will be able to stand all that pressure? They're about to collapse. They're too tired; exhausted. Miyako felt her power and energy being sapped quicker than a leech or a mosquito can suck your blood (I would know. I live in a desert. Its hell out here -_-'). Frieda is on the brink of collapse. Ninel is about two minutes from passing out. All the angels are scared, with bloody cuts and gashes that are also sapping their strength. Gingka grabbed Miyako's arm and pulled her back into the shield, just as she passed out and her iron armor disappeared.

The two angels holding up their defense screamed.

Its too much.

Oh, Lord, please help them.

They're exhausted, and practically about to die.

_Oh, Lord, our father, help us_, prayed Gingka. At least it is worth a try.

Nothing happened.

No one is coming.

No help.

This... this is it.

"Ember Strike!"

A shower of burning embers rained down on Demon Sakura, making her topple over from the sudden force. The force of the darkness stopped, and Frieda and Ninel collapsed.

Gingka looked up and a huge smile cracked his scared and bruised face.

"Tragoúdi Elpídas!"

* * *

WHOO! NEW CHAPTER! DemonicChickWithaSword, please submit an OC. Thank you! It can be on either side you want it to be! BAIS!

HERE COMES DA SLAYA!


	8. Death and Hope

**Disclaimer: Thank you all who reviewed! I love you all! You guys give me such amazing inspiration! WHOO! Here's a new chappie dedicated to TheAlmightFireHawk as an apology. I'm sorry I killed Bry. She was honestly one of my favorite characters. And that is exactly WHY I killed her. No one expected it. So, this is dedicated to TheAlmightFireHawk and Bry. TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

"Tragoúdi Elpídas!"

The regal Generals of Heaven floated in the air, lightly beating their beautiful wings. Hope's hand was outstretched, and she was dressed in glamorous battle armor. She wore a golden breastplate over a green shirt, curved golden armor with hinges of her tops of her wings, and instead of being in a dress, her outfit is a leotard with golden armor that looks kind like a pair of briefs, held up with a leather belt. Her legs have golden protectors on them as well, and a pair of leather black ballet flats. Her golden hair was tied up in a high ponytail.

Alex wore a white gown with the sides split and silver gleaming armor. Her head is adorned with a silver regal crown with a pearl inserted in the middle and her boots were black leather with pieces of metal on the ankles and knees.

Kyoya wore bronze armor with sculpted muscles and a dark green shirt. His pants are leather and his feet are clad in brown leather boots. He wore a bronze headpiece with an emerald inserted in the middle.

Dunamis wore light lavender robes and white armor, along with white leather boots. He to wore a headpiece, but it was white with an amethyst in the middle. The other three Generals also had armor on their wings. A beautiful glow shone from their forms, shedding a holy light that re-energized Gingka and Geno.

Demon Sakura raised her arm and hissed angrily.

"Leave, demon," commanded Hope.

"You are not supposed to be on the surface," added Kyoya.

Demon Sakura scoffed.

"But I am on the surface. And I don't want to leave until The Child of Hydra is dead."

An angry expression crossed Hope's face. Sakura smirked.

"You are evil."

"Well, duh! I'm the Devil's child! What else am I supposed to be? Its what I was born to do."

Alex sighed.

"No. There is a good reason why everyone is born."

Sakura glared at the angel. Alex glared back.

"Come back with me, Sakura."

Sakura's eyes widened before turning dark red with rage.

"There is no way I'm betraying Father."

"You know he isn't your father! You were suppos-"

"SHUT UP! Just because you're an angel doesn't mean I have to obey you! And neither does the fact you're five seconds older than me!"

Silence.

Gingka stared in wonder. Now, he may be an only child, but he knows a sibling fight when he sees one.

And he's definitely seeing one.

"Wait!" he cried out. Everyone turned to look at the Pegasus Lord. "Y-Y-YOU'RE SISTERS! FOR REAL!"

"Um, yeah, Horse For Brains," said Sakura with a sigh.

Alex lowered her head.

"I've been trying to hide it since we were born."

"Its shameful for a Demon to be sisters to an Angel."

"And an Angel sisters to a Demon."

"Enough with the tough family reunion," said Kyoya.

Hope looked at Sakura, fire burning in her bright green eyes.

"You, Sakura Satan, have murdered an Angel by the name of Bryony, The Assassin. You are to be severely punished!"

"What are ya gonna do? Spank me?" challenged the demon.

Kiara and Xorn walked out from the tree they were hiding behind as Sakura shrunk back to be standing in her elfish form, dressed in her battle armor and holding her vicious scythe. Kiara and Xorn unsheathed their katanas again and readied their stances for battle. Hope sighed.

"Of course, you wish for more slaughter. Very well. Angels, please join me."

The four put their hands together in prayer, and time seemed to slow around them as they recited as one.

"My Lord in Heaven, who created me and gave me Life, the One who gave me the powers I now have, I call upon You to grant me access to those powers so that I may smite Your enemies and bring all those closer to Your kingdom. I ask that this be done so in Your name, and that You receive all the glory from this battle that I fight so that all those who walk upon this Earth will know of Your glory and power. I pray that I only use this power upon Your enemies, and that if my attacks should stray that those not Your enemies will be protected by Your love and grace through a divine shield that not even the highest of angels could break through. All of this I ask through the Son so that it may reach the Father. In this name, the name of the Son I pray, Amen."

Time and reality fell back in place and the demons attacked as three. The angels blocked the attack, and Dunamis jumped into the air and hurled a large white staff at Sakura's wings. Sakura saw this coming, however, and turned into shadow, reappearing behind him. Dunamis quickly turned to parry the heavy blow struck by Sakura.

"Foul Demon, begone! Cygnus's Rain!"

White sharp feathers materialized in the air and rocketed toward the airborne demon at high speeds. The feathers passed through Sakura as she turned her form into shadowy wisps. She became solid again.

"Ice Blade!" called Xorn, the tip of his katana turning into ice. He struck at Hope, who merely raised her armored arm and blocked the attack. Hope pulled a golden hilt with crosses on each side from the folds of her robes. She lightly kissed the tip, golden and orange flames erupting from the space she kissed, Xorn hissing as he raised his arm to block the light from his eyes.

"Behold, the holy flames that will bring your destruction!"

Xorn held up his sword.

"Come at me, bro."

Hope frowned and lunged, swinging her sword with sharp precision. Xorn barely managed to block the first two attacks, but on the third, Hope managed to stab him in the thigh.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed the demon. Kiara was immediately at his side.

"C'mon, stupid!"

She pulled him to his feet and dragged him behind a tree, hoping to have gone unnoticed.

Heh, she was wrong :)

"There you are!"

Kyoya landed in front of the two, making Kiara gasp.

"Y-You..."

"Hello, Kiara. Its been a while."

Kiara looked sad. Xorn noticed this. He pinched her... Hard.

"OW! ASSHOLE!"

She swatted him.

"N-N-No cursing!" came a weak voice from whom we can all guess who said it. (A/N: lol)

Kiara looked back at the General before her.

"So... This is where you've gone off to. Playing soldier with the enemy. How... Why would you do this to me?"

Kiara held her face in her hands, crying. Xorn wanted to pinch her again, but felt she needed to let something loose. He knew what was coming.

"Why would you do this to me?... HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?"

Kiara's face was red, and so where her eyes that reflected anger, hurt, and the feeling of betrayal.

Kyoya sighed.

"Nice to see you too. Listen, I don't want to hurt you. You can walk away quietly if you want."

"Kidding? After what you've made me do?"

"Its not my problem."

"You're the reason it happened!"

"But I'm not the one who decided I wanted to stop living."

Kiara was silent.

She thought it over.

"But... Its the reason why I'm a demon."

"... You can't come back. You're no longer able to come back. You knew what you were doing, but you decided to fall anyway."

"But... Is it possible for me to come back?"

Xorn growled.

"You would never do such a thing!"

Kiara looked down at her hands sadly. She wanted to be with Kyoya, but she is a demon. And even if she can't go back, she can still love him. They're all horrible. She shuddered. She hated this. But can she still have feelings for this angel? Can she, one of the Two Sergeants of the Underworld, do such a thing?

Xorn noticed Kiara questioning herself. Oh no she doesn't. He needs to remind her who's side she's on. Despite his injury, he hefted his sword and dragged it so that it would be hidden behind his back.

"Kiara, don't listen to the jackass."

Kyoya growled.

"You don't need to be an Angel. You are perfect."

"R-Really, Xorn?"

"Yeah. You are one of the best fighters that have been in military existence of the Underworld."

"... You just said something that makes no sense at all..."

Xorn sighed.

"You're a really good fighter. There, that simplifies it. Happy?"

"A bit, thanks."

"Xorn Astor," said Kyoya in a threatening tone, "you have just interfered in an Angel's conversation. You call yourself the Child of Destruction? Well, meet destruction's true colors."

Kyoya unsheathed a beautiful bronze sword that shone like a star. Xorn was already there. He swung his katana at Kyoya's legs, causing the boy to jump back in surprise.

"Dammit! Help me, Kiara!"

Kiara lifted her sword, still unsure of what she's about to do. Can she care for this boy? Is it possible? No. He did such an awful thing to her. He broke her heart. She's happy to be a Demon. Why? She now has the power to destroy Kyoya Tategami. Forever. She held her hand before her, ready to cast a spell.

"Remember what we practiced, Xorn?"

"Yeah."

"Ready yourself."

Xorn started a fast sprint at the Angel General, shouting, "Pierce the Soul!"

Ice crystals materialized, but Kyoya was too fast. The General dodged all the attacks, as they were all too slow. Kiara smiled evilly as she casts her spell.

"Wild Wind Fire Dance!"

A tornado of fire erupted from her palms and took full form, the ice crystals Xorn continued to summon riding the flames and speeding toward Kyoya. One managed to rip through his robe, and another small one managed to lodge itself in his ankle. He grunted in agony.

"OW! Wild Wind Hurricane Dance!"

A tornado, or hurricane, gushed from his own palms, wiping out all ice crystals and Kiara's much smaller fire tornado. Kiara screamed her rage. She prepared to cat another spell. Its time that this stupid angel goes down. Forever. _Bry will not be the only Angel who dies tonight_, Kiara thought evilly.

"Fire Strike!"

Fire swirled around her fingers and combined to form a long devilish arrow. She pulled back her arm as though pulling back the string of a bow, and released, sending the arrow and many more at the General.

"Die, Kyoya Tategami!"

"NO!" someone screamed.

The arrow impacted, sending Kyoya flying through the air.

Kiara felt something stab her in the middle of her back, pressure pointing her to freeze. She growled as she looked up, seeing Hope scared and bruised. She has obviously stopped fighting Sakura to come to Kyoya's aid. Hope's eyes were a dark green with rage.

"No one else shall die tonight, Kiara Summers. This is it!"

Silver tears leaked down Hope's face. Kiara growled.

"So, how's the relationship?"

"W-What?"

"You and Kyoya. How's it been going?"

"I... I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Aw, don't play like that. I know you two are together. That's the reason I'm a demon. I saw you two snogging one night."

"You saw us?"

"Yeah. Just think, the reason I fell was because of you. All you."

Hope had a look of pure terror on her face, not believing that _she_ was the reason a wonderful person such as Kiara is a demon. Hope walked around to face the girl from the front, and kneeled. She looked at Kiara with more tears streaming down her face. Then, she took Kiara in an embrace, sobbing.

"I-I-I am so sorry..."

"Uhhhhhh..."

"KIARA!"

Xorn was about to pounce the Angel General and stab her, and Hope saw this coming too late. Kiara saw this.

_She's sorry._

_She's sorry._

_She's sorry._

_SHE'S SORRY!_

"NO!"

Kiara shoved Hope out of the way, taking Xorn's blow to the heart. Xorn's face was blank. Why would she do this? He pulled the sword from her body and threw it to the side. Kiara had a happy look on her face; bliss. She was happy, truly happy.

"X-Xorn..."

"Yes?"

"Sh... She's sorry..."

Kiara's form slumped, dead.

Hope's eyes were wide.

_She saved me? But why? I'm her enemy..._

The angel smiled. She knew Kiara wasn't completely gone. Kyoya smiled.

_That's my Kiara._

Xorn was devastated. His best friend... gone... forever...

Sakura stood behind him and sighed.

"It was only a matter of time."

"You knew this was going to happen?!"

"I saw it coming. I'm the Grim Reaper. I know when everyone dies."

"Why couldn't you stop it?!"

"It was a fixed point in time. I couldn't do anything about it."

"Yeah, you could've!"

"No. I would've created a paradox. Let's go."

"But... Sakura!"

Sakura gave him a dark bloody look. She had a bloody gash running down from the bottom of her left eye down to her jaw. That's gonna end up being a scar...

Xorn gulped. Best not to mess with the Grim Reaper when she gives you that look.

Xorn obediently grasped Sakura's arm and they vanished into a swirl of shadow, retreating back to the Underworld. Hope helped up Kyoya and Gingka lifted up Bry. Dunamis whistled and a large blue pegasus glided down from the sky, dragging along a large wagon. Geno assisted the Pegasus Lord with packing all the dead and unconscious bodies into the wagon.

"What are we gonna do with her?" asked Alex when she saw Kiara's dead body in the mud.

"... Leave her," said Hope.

"We all agreed?" asked Kyoya.

All the Generals nodded.

"Well then, we should go back to camp. Thank our Lord this is over."

And they left the site.

* * *

Bry's body lay in a coffin of gold in a stream of clouds. The Angels have gathered back to Heaven to behold a ceremony for the girl. Everyone was crying, silver tears gushing from their eye balls. Alex stepped up to a podium of shining silver and held up an old leather bound book.

"We have gathered here, to mourn our lost comrade and best friend, Bryony, The Assassin. Do not let the name fool you. She was a wonderful, pure hearted Angel, an amazing friend, and a stupendous warrior. She was an assassin of hope. She vanquished many Demons, and brought light everywhere she lay her feet upon. Today, we pray to our Lord, our God, our holy Father. we pray that our friend may come back again soon, so that she may continue to do what she does best: bring a smile upon the face of the most devastated, to smile and shed light upon those who need it, and to be the golden Angel of love we all truly miss. Join me in prayer."

All the Angels joined hands and Hope stepped up to the podium.

"Our holly Father, our Lord, we pray. We beg that Bryony may come back to us soon. We beg that her spirit is brighter, her smile whiter, and her laugh merrier. We ask, Lord, that when she comes back, she will be shielded by Your holy embrace, that she will be happier, and that she is as wonderful as the sun shining. We thank You, amen."

"AMEN!"

The angels cheered and threw flowers into Bry's bed. Miyako walked up to the coffin, her side bandaged as well as her left arm and her head. A silver tear ran down her cheek as she laid a bundle of red sweet smelling roses by Bry's pale face.

"I'll see you again soon. 'Bye."

The golden coffin then rode down the stream of fluffy clouds and out of sight, now within the arms of Jesus.

"You better come back."

The angels left, but Miyako stood in that same spot over night, never resting, some part of her hoping to see Bry swoop down from the sky and lift her up, carrying her off to another adventure.

But it didn't happen.

And soon, Miyako feel asleep.

Kyoya walked by, noticing the sleeping angel curled up om the cloudy ground. He sighed. Its been a long day, and she deserved to sleep in her old room. Kyoya picked her up and carried her home. He laid her in her bed, kissed her fore head lightly, and left.

Little did he know that Miyako was crying that night.


	9. The Beginning of a Tournament

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Sakura, Kasumi, Iron, and Alex! Oh, and the pretty damn awesome idea for this story. Everyone loves it! I'm so happy! You guys keep pushing me forward, and because its Winter Break for me, I have much more time to update for everyone. Enjoy!**

* * *

"RAAAAWWWWR!"

Sakura roared. She was in her demon state while tearing down obsidian towers and buildings deep within Hell, in the part no one ever dares to go down to anymore. The reason: the ancient pit of Tartarus was down there.

Sakura clutched her head. Kiara was gone. She's going to need a new Sergeant.

"ARGH!"

She tore down another building and threw it into the eternal pit.

"YA HUNGRY, KRONOS?! HERE'S YOUR BREAKFAST!"

There was a rumble.

"SHUT YER YAP!"

Kasumi stared at her sister. She's never seen her more angry. Ever. There was this one time when she raged at her father for not letting her onto the surface. Well, an unlucky village felt the earth shake. That's Sakura's rage.

The rage of destruction.

If she wanted to, Sakura could blow up a mountain, even in her elfin shape. If she wanted to, Sakura could bring the death of every human in America just with a single wave of her arm.

If _she_ wanted to, she could blow up the moon.

But a long time ago, Sakura had made a promise to never use all her power at once. Every elf has a secret power buried deep inside them. Sakura does, and that means her twin sister Alex does. They probably share the same power, what with them being sisters.

Sakura ripped down a banner, breathing fire all over another.

Iron sighed. Sakura's temper tantrum has to stop.

"Oi! Sakura!" Kasumi yelled.

The demon looked down to stare at her half sister. Kasumi knew that Sakura's actions are unpredictable when she's like this.

"Listen, you need to slow down, okay? This has gone on long enough. We both lost a soldier. We're still even! We can still win."

"Yeah, Sakura, listen to your little sister."

Melanie stepped forward. "You need to cool down. We just have to hold a tournament for the new Sergeant of the Underworld."

Sakura paused, mulling over the idea of a tournament. Her form glowed a dark bloody red, and she shrunk down to her original size. The girl is no longer in her battle armor, and instead is adorned in her regal outfit that the mortals gave her the title of the Grim Reaper. Her father like the name, and eventually he started calling her that. She eventually liked the name and the legend regular, primitive humans gave her as well.

She wore a black silver trimmed headpiece with a dark ruby inserted in the middle of it placed upon her forehead. The light red strand of hair was pulled back, as her hair is now parted to the left; so now there's a red streak on the left side of her head. Her messy black hair was contained in a black hood that sagged in the back and halfway covered her blood red eyes. There are dark sags under her eyes that are natural for her in this state. Her skin was so pale it looked like bone. There was a silver bracelet around her neck with a thick grey chain hanging from it. Her pitch black robes sagged off her pale white shoulders. Her long sleeves fanned out to wide open gaps. There are two rips in the fabric on her upper arms. There are silver bracelets on her wrists with thick grey chains attached. Strapped to her back was her wicked scythe, dark red blood fresh on the blade. She has obviously had another victim. Her wings were tucked behind her, but instead on them being bat-like, they were black and feathered. She truly looked like a fallen evil angel.

She looked terrifying, so terrifying that even the other Generals shook in her presence. Sakura's eyes glowered.

"I like that idea," she said evilly, smiling her evil sharp smile that showed off her terrible long white fangs. "The Tournament of Sergeants. I quite like that."

Sakura cackled.

Iron gave Kasumi a look as if saying,_ I forgot she's a little insane when she's like this._

Kasumi nodded as if in agreement.

"Xorn is no longer fit for his role," said Sakura wistfully.

"How can you say that?" exclaimed Kasumi. Sakura walked up to the other demon and towered over her, giving her the ultimate death look.

"My, my. Have we gone soft, Kasumi Deep? O sister of mine?"

Kasumi stared at her feet sadly.

"N-No. I was only just...no..."

"That's a badly good girl. Now, the reason Xorn is no longer fit, to feed your petty curiosity, is he lost in battle, and he has killed a fellow Demon."

"So you're just putting him in exile?" asked Melanie.

"Oh, no. Just a little torture and everything will be fine and dandy."

"Sakura, this isn't like you."

"Who says what I'm supposed to be like, eh, Iron? I'm only the Devil's daughter. I am _very_ unpredictable."

"God knows how true that is," said Melanie.

The other demons glared at her. Melanie whimpered.

"Oh. Right. Sorry. Heh heh..."

"Mm-hm. Lies," said Iron. "So, anywho, tournament. Who qualifies?"

"All demons who can at least fight better than the peasants. I thought this place was once inhabited." Sakura gestured to the space around her.

"It was," said Melanie, "But that was a very long time ago. Before you were born."

"And I've been around for a while, huh? I'm getting old."

"Don't we all?"

"That one Hope Song chick is as old as creation itself. Well, from what I've heard."

"She took place in the first war, didn't she, Kura?" asked Kasumi.

"... Yeah. She's legend."

Iron looked at Melanie. "I have a few good ideas on who should enter. Paper?"

Melanie smirked and transformed into a bat.

"I'll be back, bleh, bleh, bleh," she said in a fake Dracula accent. "Funny, I knew Dracula. Huh."

And the bat fluttered away to grab some paper. The three stood in silence until Melanie flew down, a piece of paper in her jaws. She transformed into her regular form and held up a feather pen. "Ready?"

"Alright. Kasumi? Suggestions?"

"Um... Diamante Inazuma, Akira Rin, Blaze Markaru, and Arkana Trenad."

"Well... That's actually all of them... Does Xorn still apply?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Just for Sumi."

"Yay!"

"Alright, the Tournament of the Sergeants shall begin!"

* * *

There were cheering as demons gathered in the middle of Hell, swarming to see the Tournament of the Sergeants take place. Five demons were lined up. Obviously the champions who were competing for Sergeant.

Diamante Inazuma. She has a hourglass figure and shoulder length shiny straight cobalt black hair. Her hair is tied up in a high ponytail. Her eyes are pure black with some flakes of gold. Though, her eyes are a bright gold due to high excitement. Her skin tone is really pale; bloodless, like a vampire. She is tall and has a tattoo on her neck of a flying black bird with the phrase _believe in yourself_ carved under it. She's wearing a black biker jacket with silver metallic shields over a white long sleeve shirt and black tight leggings, black hard metallic gloves, black metal soled combat boots with metallic knee armor. A black belt with a dagger and a black iron thunder shaped mask is over her eyes.

Akira Rin. She has black long hair that goes past her waist, white eyes, sharp fangs, and claws sharpened to a point of metal. She wears black armor and black feathers in her hair.

Blaze Markaru. She has glowing ruby red eyes with red hair that only goes down to her neck. She has tan skin and she's pretty skinny. There are four or five scars on her wrist covered with a bandage. You can tell she's left handed due to her holding a single katana with a red and black handle that has two bells dangling off of it. There is a picture of the Phoenix on the blade. She wears a black training top and black shorts, with black combat boots and black half-finger gloves. Ger hair is currently tied in a ponytail but has her bangs hanging down the sides of her face and across her forehead.

Arkana Trenad. She has black waist length hair, red eyes, and a tall and muscular build. Under both her eyes are 6 lines pointing down, symbolizing the true power for her kind of people: Shadow Witch. She wears black armor; covering her arms, legs, chest, stomach, and feet. There are spikes on the top of her shoulders.

Xorn stood next to the four other demons, obviously uncomfortable.

"Welcome, all Demons!" exclaimed Sakura. The audience cheered. "Welcome to the Tournament of the Sergeants, determining who the new two Sergeants shall be. Here, we have Diamante Inazuma, Choris Agapi. Akira Rin, The Commander's Daughter. Blaze Markaru, Keeper of Fire. Arkana Trenad, the Last Shadow Witch. And Xorn Astor, Child of Destruction. These are our Champions! Place your bets well, for even the strongest can vanquish. Horrible luck, Champions, for you shall need it if you are to survive. Now, for whom is against whom in round one."

Sakura waved her hand and golden particles materialized to form a list.

"The rounds are:

1: Akira Rin vs Blaze Markaru.

2. Xorn Astor vs Diamante Inazuma.

3. On Byes: Arkana Trenad.

Now, five minutes to place bets and for our warriors to ready themselves. Begone!"

Sakura turned away from her black obsidian pedestal. Demons swarmed, placing bets and getting food and drink. The Champions fidgeted, getting nervous. Who's against whom? And who will win?

* * *

Place your bets, people! Round one, next chapter! BAIS!

HERE COMES DA SLAYA!


End file.
